Alexandra
by Alexandra Udinov
Summary: Alex is on a mission, every thing is going good until someone from her past comes to take her from, Nikita, Michael, Sean,and birkoff.A lex is left fighting for her life. Oh and max is 8 when Nikita meets him. Rated T for violence, please review? Salex Mikita
1. Chapter 1

**Alex ran sweat running down her face, blood pounding in her ears her gun out in front of her. "Alex come in Alex are you there?" Nikita's worried voice sounded through the ear peace. "Nikita I am here my covers blown I am getting out" Alex said her stomach turned as she lied to Nikita. She did not like it but she had to if her plan was going to work she needed to die. Or she needed to let Nikita think she was dead. Alex had been planing for months she had contacted nathan and set up a deal she found a guy willing to help her inside her under cover division job. Alex turned a corner and said " Nikita they knew they knew my name" she breathed which was the truth ant least 12 armed assassins were looking for Alexandra udinov "WHAT how Alex you need to get out of there" Nikita commanded "yeah I know Nikita I need the floor plans I am on...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Alex screamed mid sentence a built passed through her knee. They had found her,rough hands grabbed her arms she quickly twisted out Nikita's voice was banging on her ear drum. She crawled forward but screamed again as a man dug the heel of his boot into her knee. "ALEX ALEX WHATS HAPPENING ALEX " Nikita screamed in her ear. "Nikita how lovely to finally meet you" a thick Russian accent responded to her " here is how this is gonna go your gonna forget Alexandra ever existed or I will draw out her already painful death I will make you a deal I you forget Alexandra ever existed I won't tell Amanda who she is or who she works with." he paused to shove his boot deeper into Alex's knee. Nikita could hear Alex's screams the felt tears stream down her face "now you know I can't do that " she breathed into the ear peace "how unfortunate well I think you will reconsider latter" he threatened he laughed as he dragged Alex roughly across the floor he dropped the earpiece knowing that Nikita would only hear Alex's screams and he dragged her away. **


	2. Painful Past and Perfect People

**Nikita yelled as she heard Alex scream. The sound echoed inside her head it would haunt her for a long time. She was awoken from her own thoughts by Michael "Nikita what the hell is going on... Nikita what's wrong" she looked up at the man she loved and watched as his green eyes filled with tears as she told him that the closest thing they had to a daughter was being tortured. As his first tear fell Nikita was reminded again of Alex's screams and she collapsed onto the floor sobbing as michale held her and promised her they would find her.**

ALEX:

Alex screamed as the electric currents passed through her body searing pain captured her heart. Her head spun as the currents stopped. " who do you work for Alexandra" the British voice said again "no body I work for nobody and my name is not Alexandra " she said her eyes closed in pain. The relentless fist of her tormentor slammed against her face over and over. Bood gushed from her nose and mouth, she had three cracked ribs, two of wich where puncturing her lung. She coughed up a well of blood, her head went back as she let out a blood curtling scream as oil was poured contenusly on her second gunshot wound. Her hand, the built had gone right through of course but it had shattered. The main bones in her hand, she knew she looked worse than hell. Alex bit back a witty remark as her captor asked again who she worked for,she only responded with the same answer, knowing she would pay dearly for it but she would not break. She could not break, it was not part of her plan to let Dimitri capture her. She saw Dimitri smile as he walked over and flipped open a phone " remember what I said to you earlier about changing you mind hahah well I think this may do the trick" Alex felt sick she knew he was talking to Nikita. Alex knew Dimitri was sending a feed into Nikita's computer " now then Alex lets hear what Nikita has to say" he entered a four digit combo and Alex heard Nikita gasp "Alex no no no no" Alex knew she had to sell it "my name is not Alexandra I work for nobody I work for nobody" she said staring right into the camera her icy blue eyes dull with pain. "we'll see about that, don't worry Alex I am here" he said roughly grabbing Alex's wounded hand crushing it. Alex's eyes never left the camera as she screamed she unintentionally arched her back, causing her to choke on her own blood. Her scream turned to a sickening gurrgling sound as blood flowed out of her mouth. Dimitri stopped and leaned down to whisper something into her ear. Alex felt anger sweep through her like fire "DO IT!GO ON !DO IT !YOU SON OF A BITCH ! HAHAHA" she laughed her voice full of hysteria which was dulled by fear but only Alex knew that. He slammed his fist on the metal tray containing dangerous looking needles and scalpels. He pulled the lever that controlled the rack Alex was on. He yelled as he held something to Alex's flammable hand " I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL DO IT I'LL SET YOU BLOODY HAND OF FIRE...WHO DO YOU FREAKEN WORK FOR?" Alex closed her yes mentally preparing her self for what she had to do "I work for no one" she said hoping she got to him. He threw the object down and took a scapulae drenched in a liquid and drew a small nick across her face. Alex screamed as the liquid scorched her skin " funny how things that we create to help people also cause the worst pain, like ammonia" he said dipping the scapulae into the yellow liquid. " it is used for cleaning things but when used on humans." he paused to drag it across Alex's arm causing her to growl in pain. " it disintegrates nerves". Alex was close to passing out, she felt him stick a needle in her arm. The room went blurry, blinking Alex tried to focus her sight on the syringe " whadd is thhat" she slurred. "a blast from your past" fear swept though her as the room burst into violent blues, greens, and yellows. As Alex fought the drugs she had a image flicker through her head Nikita, she smiled and gave herself over to her worst nightmares.


	3. Authors note

Hey guys I know Dimitri changed from Russian to British my iPad did not correct the Russian He is please I will post another chapter or two latter today.

Das v danya


	4. Heart Break Warfare

Hey guys thanks to those who commented I fixed those errors and now please read enjoy and review and any ideas you can think of I really am re writing this part but I have this story written well up to like chapter 20 maybe so any ideas for this would be great.

* * *

Nikita had been sick her heart was breaking. Violent shudders rippled through her body as she sobbed, Michael held her in his arms "we are going to get her out I promise you" he told her,he hated seeing her in this much pain he was already in an incredible amount from seeing Alex. "_hey niki miky we are almost to the local I was able to trace both calls and the Video feed ...Nikita give em Hell for me"_Birkoff said on com his voice thick with emotion. Nikita loaded her gun and seethed "oh I will". The van made a sudden stop. Michael and Nikita were thrown forward. "what the hell" they heard Birkoff say, there was a series of thuds Nikita raised her gun as the back of the van opened a masked man had a gun to Birkoff's head. " whoooa we don't want any trouble just let our friend go" Nikita said. The man turned his head "Nikita is that you?" Nikita gasped "Sean?" the man removed his mask and lowered his gun his eyes were red from crying. Nikita automatically knew that Sean knew about Alex. "oh Sean" she whisperd jumpping out and wrapping her arms around him he stood there stiff for a moment a tears falling down his face he suddenly gripped onto Nikita hugging her back "Nikita we godda find her please please I can't lose her too!" he cried Nikita sniffled and replied " we are on our way come on get it. Oh and this is Seymore Birkoff and you know Michale." Sean nodded and jumped in the van. They drove down the road Nikita briefed Sean on the plan. "okay we will split up here" she said pointintoo a map "Sean go with Michael and find the com room" Sean was going to protest but Michael placed a hand on his shoulder. "_Okay we are here good luck bring her home guys" Birkoff_ said Nikita looked at Michael and Sean "let's go get our baby girl back"


	5. Close Call

Nikita moved carefully through the complex her gun aimed in front of her. Her eyes darted around searching for movement, she found some a guard rounded the corner. She fired two rounds thanking God for silencers the man fell one bullet hole pierced his head the two rounds had gone through the same spot and embedded themselves in the wall. Nikita ran forward taking the mans radio, gun and extra clips. She followed a long corridor her heart was racing fear was slowly creeping through her body. It was to quiet far to quiet she shook her head "Birkoff activate her recruit tracker" "done" he replied. "okay Niki stop moving there is a motion censored camera up ahead. Okay on my count go..1 2 3 now keep going stop!" he said Nikita's heart pounded "Annnnnnnnd go! Up ahead there is a janitors closet there should be a six digit combination pad." Nikita found it " yeah got it " she breathed " Good hold ooonnn and 677851" he said " nerd you forgot to tell me what's on the other side of this door" Nikita said

"oh right sorry it's a back door into a air vent like the one in division it should lead you to where Alex is" he said quickly "alright Birkoff iam in wich way ?" "left then on your first right stop" he said "thanks" Nikita walked through the vent being as quiet as possible when she got to the end she looked there was a huge fan she gulped in fear " UUUM BIRKOFF I DON'T THINK THIS IS THE WAY!" she yelled over the loud machinery. "hold on iam trying to shut it off" he said suddenly Nikita felt the vent move "Birkoff what did you do!?" she began scrambling for a hold, her hands grasped at nothing as she fell forward she griped one of the small ledges " NIKI HOLD ON HOLD ON" Birkoff yelled. Nikita felt her fingers slipping "BIRKOFF!" she screamed. He typed furiously on his key bored "dammit wait wait got it okay Nikita three more seconds." he said she grunted trying to hold on, the fan turned off . "you okay ?" Nikita did not answer him she looked around and saw a series of hand holds like a ladder. Sweat driped down her face as she looked at the distance, shaking her head she leaped side ways her stomach turned when she felt her hands miss the grip. Frantically she groped for another grip as she fell relieved when her hand caught one. " whew that was close " she said her heart still pounding. " okay Birkoff which way?" shaking his head Birkoff gave her directions to another walk way. Moments later he said "stop" "your right above her" he whispered. Closing her eyes Nikita tried to mentally prepare her self for what she was going to find. " okay baby girl here I come" she whisperd to her self Nikita opened the grate and slid inside the thin shiny metal walls made Nikita uneasy. She found the plate that lead into the room where alex was. She saw the girl but saw no one else. Taking her chance she pulled the grate up and lowered her self into the room completely unprepared for what she saw.

* * *

ooooooo waddddya think what's she gonna see please review and duh read 3 I know like only two or three will review. But it really does help it

Proves I can't keep writing :D lol toodles


	6. What Happens In Paris Stays In Paris

Sorry for the wait guys school picked up and I had to study lol, enjoy please tell me what you think review please...

* * *

Nikita scanned the room "Nikita do not move" Michael Said, through the earpiece. Nikita breathed heavily " what" she said wanting desperately to grab Alex and hold her, to bring her back to safety. Guilt crashed into her as she again realized that this was her fault she got Alex into division and she turned Alex into a killer. "There are motion censored cameras that we can't turn off from here" Michael said. Nodding Nikita asked " Michael we need to get her out of here what can we do" anxiety clawing at Nikita's stomach as the heart monitor beeped. " I need to think" she heard Birkoff Say. Suddenly the slow steady beating sped up. " guys no time to think she is going into cardiac arrest." Nikita howled as she ran forward, she ripped out the IV in Alex's arm and was looking for something to slow her heart beat back down when the the jagged chart results went flat. Nikita let out a breath of disbelief ,"Alex no no no" she cried as she looked over at the girl. She ran a hand over the young girls forehead, " I am so sorry god Alex noooo" she cried suddenly strong arms pried her form Alex "NOOOOO ALEX NOOOOO!" Nikita yelled as the person tied her hands to a chair facing Alex. She did not even try to fight she was lost in grief. A man walked in laughing " Nikita Nikita I am impressed" he said placing a hand on Alex's arm he turned her face with his hand " DON'T TOUCH HER DON'T YOU TOUCH HER !" Nikita screamed. The man ignored her and pulled a syringe from a tray of various drugs he looked up at Nikita and smiled. It was a scary smile a dark dangerous smile that would haunt Nikita for a very long time. Drove the syringe into Alex's heart and pressed the plunger down. He started laughing and sat down, Nikita was seething he hand killed her she was dead. She would kill him she wanted to hurt him to make him pay, she would make him pay. "nik...ita...on...our way...hold...on...love you" michales voice came in very stat-icy over her earpiece. Nikita gritted her teeth and Michael was coming she could hold on she could wait she could try and kill the man in front of her before Michael came for her. ALEX POV

Alex felt her heart constrict as she heard Nikita's voice so close to her she wanted nothing more than to call her over to feel the comfort and safety of her arms. But she was unable-to, she felt the air that she was breathing become less and less. "what's happening to me?" she thought it was becoming hard to breath her chest hurt and she felt the dark blanked of death wrap around her engulfing her as she let go. Moments passed since Alex's heart stopped beating it was almost too late but just in time a searing pain awoke Alex from the dead. Her crystal blue eyes shot open and she inhaled the oxygen that flooded back into her lungs. She took deep breaths that racked her whole body with shivers, gasping as she lowered her heart rate to 150 bpm. Thinking Amanda would be proud after all it was about the only helpful thing that woman did for her. "Alex?" Nikita's voice caught Alex off guard, she turned her head to see her mentor tied to a chair. Anger welled up I side her, how dare they touch Nikita , Alex felt fear well up inside her as she realized that Nikita was going to see her in a lot of pain. Alex turned her head away unable to look at Nikita, who was one out of the 5 people who could make her lose control of her emotions. A tear rolled down her face, " welcome back from the dead Alexandra" the man said from his seat. Alex growled at the man, he however ignored her and looked at Nikita " I think it's time you know my name" he said his voice laced with joy. " My name is Dexter, Dexter Wilkes" he said moving forward. " you see i know you have no clue who I am but Alexandra and I got way back, don't we Lexi?" he said anger now replaces the joy, "Alexandra was in Paris two years ago on a mission for Division." he said circling Alex as he spoke " she was young innocent and beautiful, she stole my heart in mere moments. I fell for this girl and loved her for months" he whispered seething. Alex turned her head from his in disgust, " I could have swore she loved me too but come to find out she was using me, she took my life away from me and threw it to hell. But that's not all she did, she killed my brother and his family just to spite me to get back at me" he yelled at her still talking to Nikita. Alex yelled back unable to control her self " NO NO I NEVER COULD LOVE SOMETHING LIKE YOU. Your brother and his family were all part of the mission and I did not enjoy killing his family." Alex said more calmly she paused anger disgust and a dark feeling swept through her as she said " but I did enjoy every second of my five minuets with you after we captured you. All I wanted to to do was damage that awful face of yours to blind you to make you even more un lovable." she whispered her voice dark with anger, no traces of guilt were any where on her features. He howled in anger as he sent a punch to her gut, " you are going to live in the pain I was in for two years, I am going to take everything from you and make you watch, but for now Nikita can watch you get what you deserve" he whispered in her ear. Alex swallowed and whispered back " I always had you wrapped around my finger" she paused disgusted with what she was going to say " I own you Dex" she whispered in his ear. He slammed his fist into her again turning away he whipped the tears that streamed down his face, " we'll see who owns who" he sniffled taking a syringe and injecting Alex with a new drug.  
NIKITA POV  
Nikita watched in horror as she realized that her Alex had done the equivalent of her Josephine mission. It made her sick that Percy had done this to her, she watched the girl in front of her and was only reminded of her self. As Alex had said " I own you" Nikita had choked back a sob, Alex was hiding a very different person behind the mask she wore daily. She watched in horror as Alex stared at nothing, "what did you do to her" she whispered to Dexter. He smiled " shhhh wait watch this, ready" he nearly giggled leaning down her yelled in Alex's ear " OH MY GOD YOUR HANDS ON FIRE!" he laughed as Alex let out a scream, Nikita watched as Alex writhed on the rack in pain her screams echoing off the walls. Dexter bent down and whispered something into Alex's ear and Alex was silent for a moment before she began breathing heavily. "Alex what are you doing?" Dexter asked her she responded slowly her words slurred, "I'am finding Nikita". " Why where is she Alex" he asked in a mocking tone "we have to find her before she gets hurt come on" Alex contended to speak " wait no don't go that way it's blocked Thom is there, there is another way quickly" she sounded out of breath. Nikita felt her heart rip in half, Alex was hallucinating she was in division. "GET DOWN!" Alex yelled "wait where are you going that's not a way out we have to find Nikita please!" Alex begged. Nikita fought the restraints "stop it stop" she said to Dexter. He laughed in response "I told you what would happen this is all your fault" he said POV: In Alex's head..._Alex ran after the shadow, it wound its way through the walls of division, "wait, damn it your headed right toward her office." Alex said to the shadow as Alex followed she found her self outside of Amanda's office. She pushed the door open suddenly wanting to see Amanda, to question her on Nikita's whereabouts. When she stepped into the office a blinding light made her turn her head and squint,she stepped forward to follow the light but the shadow she had been following pulled her back. She looked at the shadow she realized it was her own, there was something off about this she wanted to remember something but she couldn't. Alex heard a voice pounding in her head, it brought her to her knees, "Aleexxx ruuun" it whispered to her. She crawled to the wall and supported her self on it as she began to run. Her shadow slipped in front of her, a scream pierced the pounding sensation in her head. "Nikita" Alex breathed she ran toward the sound ,a black door opened up in the endless white wall. Pausing Alex looked back at the room before shaking her head and stepping through into a gray room. The room was bare with a chair in the middle and a stand of sharp instruments, she walked over and touched the chair. Images of herself bloodied and screaming flashed through her mind, she touched the tray and she saw a image of Nikita screaming in pain. Alex gasped in surprise as the tools fell off the tray and clattered to the floor. She heard Nikita scream again as she ran forward Percy stepped out from behind a corner that had appeared. "going some where Alex" he said staring down at her Alex swallowed and said. "I was just looking for my keys I left them down in the range" she lied quickly. "but Alex I activated you for the Dexter Wilkes mission in Paris, your flight leaves in ten minutes." he said stoping her with his arm. Alex's mind reeled, that name Dexter and the chair they were connected but how? Alex wondered but Percy suddenly turned into Amanda and gave Alex that sweet sticky smile that sent shivers down Alex's spine. Alex saw Amanda stick a needle in her arm before the world went black. When she awoke she saw Amanda and Percy, " where am I" she groaned Amanda smiled "where you belong Alex" a light came on and a coffin was siting I the middle of the room. As she walked forward her stomach turned Nikita lay in the coffin her eyes open, lifeless and cloudy. " NO NO NIKITAAA NOOO!" Alex sobbed closing Nikita's eyes , a second coffin appeared and a third. As she passed her grief increased ten fold Michael lay in the second one. She stopped and collapsed to her knees, the third was Sean "SEEEEAAANN NOOOOOOO" she sobbed. Alex did not want this any more she wanted it to stop " make it stop please make it stop" she whispered tears streaming down her face. She looked around to try and escape her nightmare, she found her shadow and suddenly she remembered. She stood up and looked at the body's "your not real this is not real" pain rippled through her body, she yelled "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _The real world came crashing back down on her as she screamed, Alex looked up at the shocked face of Dexter and gave in to the pain,her heart stoping for the second time.

* * *

You know you want to review :) please I love constructive criticism and nice things too but seriously please review it makes my day


	7. My Dark Side

**Alex did not want this any more she wanted it to stop " make it stop please make it stop" she whispered tears streaming down her face. She looked around to try and escape her nightmare, she found her shadow and suddenly she remembered. She stood up and looked at the body's "your not real this is not real" pain rippled through her body, she yelled "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" The real world came crashing back down on her as she screamed, Alex looked up at the shocked face of Dexter and gave in to the pain her heart stoping for the second time.**

* * *

Nikita found tears streaming down her face as she watched Alex scream and suffer, she was reminded of the time after Alex got captured by Vlad. Amanda had used drugs to get into Alex's head, but she some how had known the whole time that Amanda was trying to see who she was. Just as Nikita finished this thought Alex had screamed "GET OUT OF MY HEAD". Nikita's mouth dropped, Alex had pulled her self out of the drug. " What that's impossible" Dexter whispered shaking his head, he stood there in shock. Alexandra was the strongest person he knew he loved her. **Flashback two years ago** _Dexter buttoned his suit and opened the door to his art gallery. Smiling at the girl who handed him a glass of wine, he walked over to his favorite painting. He turned as a flash of brilliant color caught his eye, the glass doors opened and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walked in. Her dress was ruby red,it split at her thigh. As she walked he noticed the way the other half showed every detail . His eyes trailed to her legs, with each step the satin reveled her smooth long legs. When he looked back up to her face she was looking at him with crystal blue eyes with traces of emerald green. She gave him seductive smile and took a glass from a waiter. Smiling back he set his down and placed his hands behind his back as she walked over, her black heels clacking on the stone floor. He turned back to the painting " is this your favorite?" she asked her voice was smooth as honey. "yes it is this is De Ga's Fin d'Arabesque" Dexter replied. " what impresses me is how he used the bright yellow and red in oil to express the girls beauty," he paused turing to face her " much like you" he said. She looked at him and a dazzling smile colored her features even more nearly taking Dexter's breath away. " Thank you Mr...?" she paused waiting for him to answer " Dexter Wilkes please call me Dexter" he said. " and I must ask the you, seeing as you shine in this room with beautiful art, what is your name Miss?" Dexter asked returning her dazzling smile his jaw jumping. The woman sipped her wine and turned to face the painting " my name is Alexandra, but please call me Alex" she said turning away from him " I hope to see you soon Dexter" she said as he smiled at the way she said his name. As she walked away he realized in the few moments he spent talking with her, he defiantly wanted to know more about the breath taking woman named Alexandra._ ***End Flashback***Dexter was shaken out of the first time he had meet Alex by Nikita, she was screaming at him" WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SON OF A BITCH BRING HER BACK DAMNIT NOW !" shaking his head he felt his stomach drop he did not want to kill her. He grabbed the syringe and drove it into Alex's heart. ALEX'S P.O.V Alex gasped as her eyes flew open, closing her eyes she gritted her teeth as the pain subsided. She dared to look at Nikita, her mentor was beyond disheveled. Alex felt anger well up inside her, none of this was supposed to happen, Dexter was supposed to be dead. She was supposed to fake her death by "going through hell and dying at Nikita's loft" instead Dexter had killed her inside contact. This was his way of the ultimate pain for her, physical pain, and having Nikita watch. Alex thought of earlier that day, she had set the whole thing up. Amanda had been very close to having her canceled, and Alex still needed divisions resources to find her fathers killers. She hated what she had to do, but Percy had made a point. She needed to depend on her self for this. No one could know she was alive after the fact. She had injected her self with the same drug that Roan used on Ryan Fletcher. It would appear that her heart had stopped and she was dead. Alex did not want that to happen where someone could inject her with adrenaline, but thats not what worried Alex. No what worried Alex was that she was running out of time. She had to think fast, suddenly Dexter punched her in the stomach. Gasping for air she realized exactly what she had to do, she cast a sad glance at Nikita who's wrist bled from her struggles. Alex closed her eyes she hated who she had to become, but the one thing Amanda and Nikita had in common was they both said "use your body and beauty as your greatest weapon" Alex whispered. She looked once again at Nikita "I'am so sorry I'am so sorry" she said loud enough for Nikita to her. Nikita's breath hitched as she shook her head unable to express her feeling. Turning her head Alex closed her eyes and when she opened them, they held the same look that captured Dexter's heart two years ago.  
NIKITA'S P.O.V  
Nikita watched as Alex and Dexter began staring at each other, she relayed what Alex had said. She was sorry, sorry for what? Nikita's mouth gaped as she craned her neck and saw Alex's expression, when she spoke Nikita's mouth dropped " you blame me Dexter I was on mission, it wasn't just sex no" she paused her voice laced with dangerous sweetness. " we had something it was intimate, you and I are the same we hide who we truly are" Alex whispered seductively, Dexter was now breathing down her neck. Nikita shifted nervously in her seat, what the hell was Alex playing P. moved her mouth closer to his ear and said " do you know who you are?" she paused and said her voice full of venom" you are mine!" She almost growled as she did the only thing she could think of, she sank her teeth as deep as she could into his neck, right by his jugular. He screamed in pain as she bit down harder, gagging on his blood. Through all this she heard Nikita scream " HOLY SHIT" but Alex only bit down harder. Dexter flailed against Alex's hold on his neck, blood spraying out of his neck he sent punch after punch to her stomach but Alex had him. His attempts got weaker and weaker, Alex wanted nothing more than to vomit but she was so close. Finally his attempts stopped completely, when Alex no longer felt the throb of blood she released her grip on his neck. He fell to the floor, Alex gagged on the blood that flowed out of her mouth. Nikita stood up in the chair and crashed into the wall breaking the chair, rushing over to Alex she kicked Dexter's body away and pulled Alex out of the rack. Alex fell to her knee's and crawled over to a corner and vomited blood some her bit most his. She struggled to stand and when she did she swayed on the spot, Nikita caught her as she fell. Scooping her up she cradled her tears streaming down her face. Suddenly Michael's voice came through the door, "in here Michael hurry we are losing her" Nikita called. The door banged open Sean stood there his face pale nearly as pale as Alex's he dropped to his knees and crawled to her. He choked out a sob when he saw blood dripping for alex. "it's not all hers Sean" Nikita reassured Sean lifted her up and as the walked out Michael said " Sean where are you taking her?" his voice full of concern and worry. Sean sniffles "home"


	8. Love and Death

Hey guys I love the reviews keep them coming I hope you liked my description of Alex. I took the scene with Alex going all vampire-ish from 24. In season 7 Jack Bauer did it, so no worries Alex is not a vampire. Thanks to The Little Things In Life, Wootar16, and thanks to xxco0rp I love the reviews. I'm going to post two new chapters by this weekend, hahah. So enjoy my lovelies, heheh lots of salex, and major Mikita. And Nathan's involvement will be explained.

Alex groaned as she felt the van lurch. "sorry sorry" Birkhoff said. Alex's head was resting in Nikita's lap. Nikita stroked Alex's hair tears were still streaming down her face, she knew, she knew that Alex was not going to make it. Her heart had long since been torn from her chest but it still hurt. Alex could see Nikita's thoughts as if they were her own, bringing her good hand up she placed it on Nikita's cheek. Wiping her tears with her thumb, giving her the smallest smile. It confirmed Nikita's thoughts, she bent her head low sobbing quietly to her self. As they pulled into the loft Sean carefully lifted Alex out of the car. The cover of night protecting all of them from having to see the true damages done to Alex's body. As Sean stepped into the house Nikita hung back supporting herself on the door way. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she did not hear Michael. " you don't think she going to make it, do you?" he said watching her knowingly. " Michael you weren't there, he did horrible things to her. Things you can't even fathom" she whispered looking off into the room watching Sean and Birkhoff hook Alex up to IV's. Michael swallowed thickly his eyes red from crying. "oh Nikita come here" he whispered opening his arms as she released the flood of sobs she had been holding back. She gripped him tightly as she choked " Michael I can't lose her I can't, I will have nothing, we will have nothing" Nikita cried as Michael sat down with her in his arms, rocking her his own eyes streaming with tears. " I know I know, I don't want to lose her either, I can't bear the thought of losing another child." he whispered. They both sat there sobbing as they tried to grasp the fact that the girl they had come to see as a daughter was dying.  
ALEX POV  
Alex gripped Sean's hand as she heard Nikita being to break down, suddenly she began second guessing her plan, could she really leave the people she loved most in pieces. Broken and without her, could she really have that hang over her, yes she had to. She closed her eyes and wondered if Nathan was already in his position, he would have several things to do. ***FLASH BACK***_One year ago...Alex slipped into a vacant booth in a upscale restaurant in LA. She had been trailing a arms dealer, her intel had lead her to this place. Her hand gripped the gun strapped to her leg, she let out a sigh as the man she had seen turned away. Suddenly a figure with a hood slipped into the opposite side of her booth. "who are you,?" she asked sharply , thinking he was no more than a creep. The man laughed, it was a familiar sound. Squinting she tried to place the sound, she saw his smile beneath the hood. "your a long way from home neighbor" he said looking up. Alex gasped "Nathan ?"."what...how...why are you...how did you find me?" she asked "let's walk". They walked down the empty street not talking. " well first of all you lied to me, you were in trouble three years ago" he said giving her a look. "oh yeah well mr. Yeah right your a spy uh huh." Alex said defending her self " wait how do you know?" she asked"let me finish, after I killed that girl Jaden, I took off like you asked but I just had to know more about you, so I found this friend of mine. He was a operative who worked for the government. He said he would do some digging," Nathan paused. Alex was wondering who this operative was, " he came back about a month later and told me to forget about it, to just get out of town. I was not about to do that a second time. I told him that what ever this was he could tell me. And he did, I know more about you than you think I do." he said as she raised her eye brows " oh really and just what exactly do you know?" Alex asked "I know that your parents were murdered when you were thirteen." Alex interrupted him " yeah I told you that in my apartment." Nathan crossed his arms " are you finished, can I continue?" a small smile hinting at his lips. Alex mumbled for him to go on. " As I was saying, they were murdered by a illegal black ops group called Division, it was an inside job Division collaborated with Serge Semok. Your uncle, the house was burned to the ground, but a woman saved you." he paused, Nathan had been horrified by the years leading up to Nikita finding Alex. When he looked over at her she was holding her breath but her eyes dared him to continue. " the man who took you sold you, to Vlad" Nathan paused as he saw Alex shudder at the name." A sex trafficker, who got you addicted to drugs and used you for six years. All the while you could not tell any one who you were. Finally you escaped and two years later the same woman found you and trained you to infiltrate Division. And well the rest I have no idea, all I know is it took a long time to find you, and I am here to help you in any way, a friend , a neighbor." he stopped and looked her fully in the eye "an independent contractor, the man behind the scenes helping your plans work." Nathan finished. Alex stared at him her mouth hanging open, he knew her story, he knew who she was. She chose her next word carefully " Nathan, who was you friend does he know my name,?" she breathed "Alex I don't think.." she cut him off turning to face him "Nathan I don't think you understand how dangerous it is for my name to be out I will have to hunt them down and kill them Nathan this is bad who did you tell" Alex said her voice sharp with anger as she turned back to walk. Nathan frowned, he did not want his friend getting hurt but it was clear Alex would act on her threat. " His name is Ryan Fletcher" he said. Alex gasped and spun around, grabbing Nathan's jacket and slamming him against the brick wall of an ally way " Ryan Fletcher you know Ryan Fletcher, how, no never mind don't answer that question I will ask him my self." she said storming away "Nathan stay in touch I may take you up on that offer" she left him with a number to call. Nathan stood in shock "damn that went well, what a small freak'n world" he grumbled. Alex had stormed back to the loft, Ryan was siting there working. "RYAN FLETCHER!" she yelled making him jump. Alex grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall "YOU...STUPID...SON...OF...A...B" she yelled sending punches to his face with each syllable. Ryan made feeble attempts to block his face,Alex seethed and pointed at Ryan who was groaning against the wall" you told him, you stupid, you told him, why. " Ryan suddenly snapped his head up "he found you,Alex he was never supposed to..." Alex cut him off " BS! you knew he would find me you lead him right to me, what were you thinking, you put him in danger Ryan, not to mention what if his intentions were less than civil. Huh what if you were bugged...what if Amanda found out.!" she screamed. Ryan slumped to the ground " Alex, unless you want to explained this to Nikita and the rest of the house can we not do this here" he said his hand gesturing to the stairs . Alex shook her head " no, no, no ,oh no Ryan haha, I am going to go because I need to find him again and do some of my own explaining." she closed her eyes when she opened them they were like flint " if anything happens, Ryan I swear to god," she paused and stepped closer to him " get rid of the files, and mine" she said. " how I can't burn them Alex be reasonable" he pleaded. Alex threw up her hands in defeat " Ryan..are...you..not..a..C..I..A..agent." she said in disbelief " look I don't care what you do, mark it all out with a sharpie, just do it" she walked to the door" what ever happens is your fault so I hope that he was not kidding when he said he would be an independent contractor." she slammed the door behind her as the lights came on. She could here Nikita's voice" Ryan what the hell are you okay what happened who was here, was that Alex, did she do this.?" Ryan just shook his head " its fine just a misunderstanding nothing to worry about" he said. -A few months latter-... "Alex what you are asking me to do.." Ryan said slowly shaking his head "Ryan please I need your help I can't do this with out you and Nathan, it's simple you need to help me fake my death, I need that drug Roan used on you." Alex pleaded. Ryan stood and walked to his counter and poured a glass of bourbon. Downing it in one gulp he weighed his options. He knew Alex had to do this but the conflict was that he did not want to see their family in so much pain. It would destroy Nikita and Michael, Sean would be so lost and hurt. As he looked at Alex he felt like shooting him self, she was torn as well she was at her last resort. To want to leave the people she loved to seek revenge, and to end her pain. "Fine, Alex I don't know how I can help but I do know quite a bit about the drug." he sat down and began to talk to her about it. -Earlier present day- Alex took a deep breath and injected herself. She gripped the sink as pain shot through her arm and her body. As it subsided she looked at her watch she had 24 hours to set the scene for her death. Nathan knocked on the door she opened it and smiled, "ready" he nodded to her and pulled her into a hug. "I will have everything ready, good luck" he said as she walked out the door to the waiting arms of death._*****End flashback**** Alex was shaken out of her memories by Nikita" Alex, Alex, stay with us come on" blinking she looked up at Nikita. " hey sensei" she whispered. Nikita was stroking her cheek, "hey" she replied. Alex swallowed " Nikita I'm so sorry, I'am so so sorry that he got you, it was my fault, all my fault." she said tears rolling down her face as she realized that Nikita could have gotten hurt or killed. Nikita closed her eyes and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. She thought this was her fault, she was apologizing for something that happened to her, "oh Alex, no this is NOT your fault." Nikita told her firmly. Which only made Alex feel worse, her unstable emotions caused her to say " Nikita you have not idea how lucky you are that Dexter wanted me dead and not you, you have no idea" she fumbled quietly. Nikita furrowed her eyebrows, confused by what Alex said but chose to ignore an potential meaning her words might have. " Alex, about Dexter you..." Alex cut Nikita off " Nikita I'm sorry you had to see me like that I never wanted you to see me like that, I had nothing else to do my time was running out." Alex nearly pleaded with Nikita, begging her to understand, " Alex what you did back there, was the...bravest thing...I have...ever...seen" Nikita said putting heavy emphases On her words. Tears now streamed down Alex's face, Nikita forgave her, she had seen the worst in her, but still accepted her. Alex was about to say something when she felt a pang in her chest, " Nikita I..." Sean however came in. "Alex, I need to ask you something, I was a navy seal I know what...I know what is happening" he said his voice shaking. Nikita shifted over, but stood and allowed Michael to wrap his arms around her. "Alex...Alexandra, I could sit here and tell you for ever how many ways I love you, I could give you a long beautiful speech, but to me the most beautiful words I can say to you are" he paused and got down on his knee " I love you Alex" he said presenting her with a red velvet box. Nikita placed her hand over her mouth and she felt Michael's tears fall into her shoulder as he buried his face on her shoulder. Alex smiled and nodded " Sean I love more than anything, you compleat me Sean" she whispered he gave a shaky laugh and opened the box. A beautiful silver ring with diamonds on the sides of a large diamond, sat in the box. "Sean its beautiful" Alex whispered as he placed the ring on her finger. " Nikita can you do me a favor" she continued as Nikita nodded her head. " in my room there is a painting of the beach, behind it is an outlet with the caps on it, twist the rope screw to the right until you hear it click three times. When it opens take the wooden box out and bing it here." Nikita's eye brows were raised in surprise. "what I'm a spy, spy's are paranoid." Alex said quickly. Nikita walked back to the young girls room, she found the painting and did as she was told her jaw dropped as the outlet hissed open revealing a large safe, there were guns and clips. Nikita furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, the safe was piled high with cash. She wondered were it all came from. Shaking her head she grabbed to box and went back out to meet Alex. When she gave the girl the wooden box she struggled to sit up a bit. Sweat dripped down her face and she had chills that shook her body. " thank you" she stuttered. Nikita looked down at the box as Alex opened it. Inside were three containers the size of two black boxes stacked on top of each other. Alex lifted the first and a small piece slid open and she placed her thumb on it wincing as it pricked her finger. The box beeped and the red light turned green. Alex smiled at the shocked faces around her" they don't call me Nikita 2.0 for nothing, and I guess I have to thank Percy. The only thing he taught me was you can never be to careful when it comes to protecting you secrets " she said. She reached in to the box and pulled out a small drawstring bag and handed it to Sean. " for you to always remember me" Alex whispered, Sean gasped when he opened the bag in his hand sat a silver ring with a pure gold band around the middle with double infinity wrapping all the way around and two hands holding a heart. As he turned it over tears began slipping down his face. " вечная любовь" she whispered. The words eternal love were engraved on the inside of the ring. Sean placed the ring on his finger and leaned forward, as he gently pressed his lips to hers he could feel her shivers, he could feel the heat coming from her body. Alex wanted nothing more than to crash her lips to his but she was weak, Alex heard Nikita sniffle and she rested her forehead on Sean's." could you give us a second," she asked. He nodded and stood up walking over to Michael they made to leave the room but Alex said " wait Michael could you come here please I have something for you as well" she said. As Michael sat on the edge of the coffee table his jaw jumped. Alex reached into the box again and bulled the second device out and opened it. She handed Michael a black container, he gasped when he removed the lid. Inside was a pure silver watch with a gold band on the face it was four times as expensive as a Rolex. " that was my fathers, it's yours now, it's only fitting since over the past 5 years or so that's what you have been for me." she said smiling. Michael gripped the watch tightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. " Alex you have given me...us more gifts than you will ever know, you are daughter we can't have now, and a true friend, I have learned so much from you thank you." he said. Tears streaming down his face. " Nikita ." Alex said holding out her arms as Nikita crashed into her sobbing uncontrollably. " Nikita shhhh shhh its okay its okay, Nikita you are so strong, so brave, when I do things, like when I saved Jaden, I thought what would Nikita do, I have learned soo much from you sensei...U menya yestʹ tak mnogo, chtoby poblagodaritʹ Vas za, ya tebya lyublyu mamu" ( I have so much to thank you for, I love you mom) Alex whispered. Nikita choked and snapped her head up to Alex when she hear her say mom. "Alex, no, Im not mother material, when I saved you it got you put in the sex slave trade, and got you addicted to drugs, I trained you to kill, to infiltrate division, I lied to you about your father, I shot you, I...got you captured...and today...I...got...,I got you killed" she sobbed. " Net, Nikita ne smey vinitʹ sebya za lyubyye, chto ty moya matʹ pokazatelʹ za posledniye 7 let, vot chto vy byli so mnoy, vy menya ubratʹ, kogda vy uchili menya ubitʹ ty dal mne dar" (no, Nikita don't you dare blame yourself for any of that, you are my mother figure for the last 7 years thats what you have been to me you got me clean, when you taught me to kill you gave me a gift) Alex paused" Vy takzhe dala mne vozmozhnostʹ zashchititʹ. Vy pomogli mne uznatʹ, kto ya i chto mne nuzhno delatʹ. net etogo yavlyayetsya vasha vina vy nikogda ne zabyvayte, chto mama tebe ne zabudet. YA lyublyu tebya mama Do svidaniya." ( you also gave me the ability to protect. you helped me learn who I am and what I needed to do. no of this is your fault don't you ever forget that mom don't you ever forget. I love you mom Good bye.) Alex whispered to a now sobbing Nikita " good bye Nikita, this is for you it will only open for you." Alex whispered,handing nikita the final box,her breath ragged it was getting hard to breath, very hard. "Alex, Alex, baby girl stay with me please, you can't die not not now not ever, no" Nikita yelled. But Alex's eyes were heavy, her hear rate slowed. She was gasping for breath she had her hand on Nikita's face, Alex gave a small gasp as her heart beat for the last time. She whispered " I'm sorry nikitahhhh." with her last breath her hand slid from Nikita's face and her eyes closed a single tear falling down her face.


	9. Then they are reborn from the ashes

Thank you to all of you who reviewed I am happy to say Alex's adventure is far from over. I love the comments you all make even the criticism it helps me do better in the next chapter. I'm so happy you guys enjoy this so much. The title of this chapter is Dumbledor's quote about the his bird.

* * *

Nikita sat staring out of the beach house window the sun cast the sea into a brilliant shade of green blue. Her eyes glisten with tears she had not slept since the night before. Michael brought her a cup of hot tea, he sat down next to her "thanks" she whispered her voice horse from screaming, " how can the world go on, how can the world go on being so beautiful, when it's just lost someone. How does it keep going, I don't even feel if I have the strength left to move" she said a tear slipping down her face. Michael set his tea down and took hers, he took her hands in his and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. " Nikita, you got up this morning, that takes strength just on its own." he said his own eyes were red from crying and watching Nikita in so much pain. *****flashback****

" _ALEX! ALEX! NOO NOOOOOOOOO ALEX NOOOOOO PLEASE NOOOOO" Nikita sobbed shaking Alex's limp body. Violent sobs racked her body, "ALEXXXX NOOOO NOOOOOOO, I am so sorry Alex." she screamed. Michael slid down the couch sobbing, he watched her break for the first time in all his years of knowing her her watched as she shattered, it scared him. He watched as she screamed Alex's name draping her self over Alex's body. He watched as she cradled Alex, her hand was fisted in the collar of her shirt. Sobbing she screamed, as if in pain, and she was. She was in more pain than she had ever been in her life. She remembered the first time she saw Alex after rescuing her, seeing her so messed up and saving her. The emotional struggle she had while getting Alex clean. Waking up at night when Alex screamed for her father. The guilt of knowing she killed him, still haunted her. She remembered, the day Alex got captured by vlad she had said "thanks for saving me, if it weren't for you I would still be like her". Nikita choked on her sobs as she remembered seeing Alex's smile. Her laugh when she made fun of Birkhoff for this or that, the way her smile reached her eyes when she saw Nikita. The way she looked at Sean, her inner strength. Nikita had violently protested when Alex was taken from the couch, to be buried. Michael had tackled her holding her tightly keeping her from the gun she was trying to reach. " NOOOO NOOOO LEAVE HER THERE NOO NO NOOOO ALEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXX!" she screamed as Michael held her back._ The following day Nikita had barely composed herself enough to leave the house. She refused to hold on to Michael as they walked to the grave. Alex lay in a casket her hair sat neatly around her. Her face was smooth and flawless, she looked peaceful as if she were sleeping. Nikita reached up and brushed her hand over Alex cheek before placing a packet of keepsakes in the casket next to her. In the bag was all the Id's she had made for Alex, the cash she had pulled for her when she was going to leave division the first time. And a necklace that Nikita had given Alex for Christmas one year the letter N was engraved on the back and the words true friendship wrapped around the edges of the silver locket. As Nikita moved back Birkhoff stepped forward sniffing. " das va danya Russian princes, I put this together for you it was supposed to be a Christmas gift but... Well here you go" he said placing a black leather picture album inside the casket. Pictures of Nikita and Alex before she infiltrated Division, were in the front as you flipped through, there were lots of the gang at the loft and the beach house, well all three beach houses. Pictures of Sean and Alex, Nikita and Michael, Birkhoff and Ryan, and some of Michael and Max. Ryan stepped forward and slipped a manila envelope inside her casket. Michael put her first car keys, a knife with a black blade he had gotten her and a picture of her father siting outside with her smiling. When Sean stepped up he nearly collapsed as he placed the red wedding ring box next to her, he also placed a handsome black 9mm Glock, with Alexandra engraved in Russian on the barrel. No one seemed to notice a man with a baseball hat who stood off to the side with a brief case. As the shaken group said there last good byes and left the man waited until they were gone and ran over to the casket. Pulling out a syringe he injected a gold liquid into her neck. Leaving the brief case there along with a military grade backpack,an envelope and a phone. "see you around Alex" Nathan said placing a kiss on her forehead. He raced off to kill the grave yard workers so they would not talk, and he set up a loop of the grave yard feed. Chemicals POV The chemical forced its way through the blocked systems of the heart, cleaning out the aortic valve and reaching the coated heart. The gold cells crashed through the green casing and the heart gave a strong beat. The gold cells shot thought he blood system racing along blood vessels and through veins. Twisting and turning, enter twining with the rush of blood. Rushing with the stream of paths twisting bending racing. As they sped back up they burst into a silver liquid and crashed back onto the heart. Alex nearly jumped out of the coffin as the liquid touched her heart, the pain seared through her body rendering her incapable of moving for a few moments while the drug calmed down. Gasping and shivering she flexed her fingers testing her range of movement. When she found she could move she sat up slowly and held her head in her hands, as she swung her legs out of the coffin she jumped when a buzzing sound hit the coffin. Reaching down she picked up the black phone, it was an iPhone. Good choice, entering the password she looked there was a new text and two voice mails. Listening to the voice mails the first was Nathan, " Alex if you are listening to this it means that you are back from the dead, haha well I know Ryan left you a message and a text to the safe house he found you, I set a letter to that guy for you he will be expecting you in two months. Food luck Alex if you need anything even though I know you won't ask I am here for you, good bye neighbor" he said, smiling Alex listened to the next message the smile slowly fell from her face as Ryan's horse voice spoke. " hey Alex, well I won't lie it's worse than we thought it was going to be, Michael and Nikita are in pieces. I was talking to Michael, he told me in all his years of knowing her he had never seen her break. Until he watched you die , he said she broke and he is scared Alex I don't know if I can do this, you know how I feel about her, I can't bare seeing her in so much pain." he paused" oh Alex geez I'm sorry listen to me rambling on you just came back to life, wow that was weird well any way I left you an info packet on what you asked for, Alex that stuff is very dangerous, please be careful, also there are instructions on how to void the detrodotoxinIt's a injection, Nathan said he gave you some other things inside the back-back, I hear you got some things from the family, I would keep up with the photo album especially with your condition, it's all in the packet." he said almost joyfully, " Alex I hope this was a good idea, and for both our sakes I hope I don't see you any time soon. Goods bye Alex, if you need anything call me back on this number only. Good luck" the message ended. Alex stood on the ground and wiped the tears that ran down her face as she listened to the news about the family. She turned her head at the mention of her condition, deciding to go to the safe house before she read anything. Shoving the gifts into her bag she strapped Michael's knife to her waist. Turing on her GPS she followed it into the forest to a car waiting with a note "there is another GPS local just in case you want to say good bye with out them knowing love Nathan" she smiled. Slipping into the drivers seat her breath hitched as the next location was the beach house. Nodding her head she geared the car to drive and speed off toward the house.


	10. New family

Heeeey people I know my last chapter was short but I had originally wanted to end chapter 8 with Alex leaving to go to the house I thought I would just clear this up, Alex is going to be a creepy stalker hahaha, this first few sentences will explain hahah well I need to start writing lol toddles.

As Alex drove she saw the familiar rout, as she looked at the GPS she saw it was taking another way. As she followed it she felt her stomach turn at what she would see when she got there. Parking the car she walked over to a ledge that over looked the beach pulling out her binoculars. As they focused on the main room she did not see anyone, following the windows to Nikita's room there was no one there either as her sight fell on to her room her breath hitched. There were pictures spread out on her bed and little keepsakes. And Nikita sobbing on the floor holding the open box Alex had given her. Inside was a collection of flash drives with home videos and a video diary. Alex saw Nikita holding a picture while her fingers brushed the computer, were Alex's face was smiling back laughing. Alex felt a tear slip down her face as she moved on to see Sean siting in his room a glass of whiskey rested in his hand, sniffling he wiped his nose and looked up as Michael came in. They began talking and Sean gave a fake laugh and looked down at the drink in shame. He looked up at Michael tears flowed down his face as Michael took the glass and walked out to the living room he held the glass for a second before throwing it into the blazing fire place and collapsing. Alex looked away and leaned against the trunk of a tree. Tears fell down her face she wanted to run in and hold Nikita and tell her it was okay she was fine, to kiss Sean to tell him she loved him to hold them all in her arms. It took everything she had to pull her self up and climb back into her car, as she drove away she began sobbing.  
-Two months latter-  
Alex walked down a crowded street in London the cold winter wind caused her to pull her coat tighter around her. Crossing over to the other side of the street she turned into a neighborhood, walking up to a house with a black front door she knocked. Her breath hitched when a man in his 20s opened the door. "can I help you" he asked his voice was very gravely " my god you look just like him " she whispered " I look just like who" he said his eyebrows furrowing. " you look just like Michael" she responded her heart gave a pang as his (the mans)expressions were just like Michael's." come in " he said standing aside for her. Alex welcomed the warmth of his house. "so now that I know you weren't with any one how do you know my father" the man said giving her a michael stare, making her feel like a recruit again. Alex cleared her throat , "my name is Alex" she said slowly. Realization spread across his face " ahh the letter a mysterious Nathan sent, how did you know you could trust me." he said crossing his arms. Alex could not hold back any more and she broke out laughing. " you look exactly like him holy crap hahahaha oh my god like every thing you just did crossing your arms geez this is gonna be very fun" she laughed like a mad woman. " so do you even know my name" he asked raising his eyebrows. " oh course I know your name Max, I remember when Michael was kicking a soccer ball with you. I remember when you were in dippers" Alex said snorting. Max looked down embarrassed, " so can I expect your help" Alex asked looking at him cautiously a lot deepened on his answer. " I had not decided until just now, but yes we will help you" he said. Alex cast a worried glance around about to ask who he had told about her when small nails scraping over the floor came stumbling into the room. Alex's worried glance turned into a smile as a little puppy came into view, he looked like a wolf. Grey fur tufted around his body and brilliant green eyes stared playfully up at her as he ran in circles around her. "this is Misha" Max said reaching down to grab the puppy. "Misha nichego govoritʹ na russkom, da vy govorite Rossii"( does he speak Russian, huh do you speak Russian) Alex asked the puppy. Misha yipped in a high voice and licked Alex's hand. A wide smile reached her lips the first in a while. As max let Misha return to running around Alex took of her coat. Max gasped " whoa how did I miss that" he said point to Alex's large belly. She gave a smile" I'm good at hiding things haha I am a spy you know" she said placing a hand on it " its a boy, his name is going to be Sean Michael Pierce" she said twisting the diamond ring on her finger. "when was the last time you saw them?" Max asked knowingly. She looked at him tears threatening to fall. " the day after I died" she said siting down across from him. " Nathan wrote me another letter I did not tell you about, he told me all you had done for my dad, andpistolet ledi (gun lady) Nikita." Max said using the name he had called Nikita when he first met her. "he told me that every one was okay upset lost and they miss you. And well he gave me a letter for you" Max said getting up and reaching his jacket his pulled out a letter handing it to her he said " open it when you alone tonight" Alex nodded and slipped it into her bag. They talked for a while getting to know each other, Alex realized how much Max was like Michael it was hard to watch him talk. She missed every one so much, she felt a small kick in her stomach and smiled just like his father a rough sleeper. Latter that night Alex sat in the guest room scared of what was going to be in the letter, she slowly opened it. Two pieces of paper were stuck together. The tears began falling as she read Nathan's words. " my dearest Alex, Ryan told news of your son, I am so happy for you I know Sean would be over joyed. I just wanted to relay Ryan's message, it reads Alex the family is at a loss. We walk into rooms and hear each others sobs, Nikita is the worst. She spends her time in your room, working she talks to you asks you what you think of something. It's so hard to watch them suffer , I think we misjudged how much your death would effect them all. Michael is lost and angry, it's like he lost a child, Sean has been reckless and head strong. On a happier note Michael and Nikita got married it was hard not having you there it was not a warm as it should have been. Even I walk around the house expecting to see you. Alex did we make the right choice, no one mentions your name around Nikita. Alex what have we done, I really need to hear your voice please call me I will be waiting. With much love Ryan. Alex set the letter down and wiped the tears from her face, her heart was breaking. She folded the letter and placed it in the drawer next to her bed. Pulling out her phone she dialed Ryan's number, "hello" he said anxiety filling his voice. "Ryan its me" she responded. He let out a dry cough," you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." he said relief flowed through his voice. "how is everything on your end" he asked." good I found Max he agreed to help, he looked exactly like Michael you have no idea everything he does." she said walking around her room. "did we make the right choice?" he asked finally, " wether we did or did not its done I can't come back." she firmly. "thank you for the intel Ryan I never thanked you for that" Alex said slowly," not at all I figured you would want to hear it from me and not on your own." he said with more warmth in his voice. They talked for a few more minutes, discussing what to do when Sean was born. Alex hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket, her mind was reeling, changing into her night cloths she went to sleep. As she drifted off she was missing Nikita and her family more than ever.


	11. Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year

Hope you liked my last chapter, thank you for all the comments, Alex's life is about to take a jump so, hold on to your red hunting hats( catcher in the rye reference) :).

Weeks passed and Alex filled Max in on her story and her achievements up until then. They spent lots of time talking about their cover story. One night Max informed Alex that his mother Cassandra had died two years prior to Alex's arrival. She had created many enemies, and one day they caught up to her. As Christmas rolled around they had become very good friends and excellent partners. Alex sat on the couch with Misha, Max came over and handed her a non-alcoholic drink. He sat next to her as they watched the fire burn, " happy Christmas Alex" he said smiling. "happy Christmas Max" she said her voice weighed down with heart ache. Max watched, as she was lost in memories, standing up he turned up the music playing and held out his hand. Alex smiled and took it, pulling her close he began dancing with her as best he could. Alex started giggling, "Max who taught you to dance haha" she asked unable to keep the smile off her face. " What! I have excellent dancing skills" he said mocking a hurt expression as he twirled her. She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, "we are going to have to work on that " she said as the danced. As they laughed Alex forgot her pain and felt the happiness of the here and now. As the song ended he helped her sit, her stomach had gotten bigger. They sat there smiling and talking about good times, exchanging stories and happy moments. Alex proceeded to tell Max about Michael, she told him about Michael's back story. "I always wanted to hate my father for leaving us, but hearing his story and after my mom died I found that I could not hate him." Max said. Alex remembered what Michael had told her. He had been asking Alex if he had made the right choice by leaving Max. "the day your dad watched your and your mom drive away from that air field was one of the hardest things he has ever had to do." Alex said taking his hands in hers." Nikita told him something she said I used to think that any parent giving up their child was unforgivable, that there was no excuse, what I just saw was an act of grace" Alex said. "Michael never wanted to leave you, he loves you, your mom had to disappear, but he was not, if some one ever followed him, he could lead them straight to you. He would never forgive him self if anything happened to you or your mom." Alex said her eyes glistening with tears as she spoke of her father figure. Max nodded and pulled Alex into a hug "thank you Alex" he whispered, for so long he had been un-sure of what had made his father leave. He thought for so long that it was because of him, because Michael didn't love him, but now he knew. He knew that his father loved him and that the woman in front of him was his sister not by blood but close enough. The following morning Alex woke to the smell of coffee and breakfast. Walking out to the kitchen she saw Max standing there in a T-shirt and jeans, the jeans were covered in paint. He looked up smiling "morning" he said passing her a cup of coffee, she took it great fully. They as they sat down Alex noticed how Max could not keep this goofy smile off his face. " okay whats up with you ?" she asked returning his lopsided grin. He scooted his chair out and held out his hand and walked her to the extra room. "happy christmas" he said opening the door, Alex gasped the room was painted a calm sea green. In the center of the room was a crib, made of a rich colored mahogany. A dresser made out the same material sat against the wall, a picture of Sean and alex sat on the top. One of Alex, Max, and Misha, and a collection of the gang. "I had them photo copied from your book" Max said as she crashed into him hugging him "thank you Max, everything looks great" she squealed. Alex gave max a grin and said " I have something for you too" she lead him to the stairs to the loft. He looked at her quizzically but she pushed open the door and walked up the stairs Max trailing behind. When they got to the top she turned and said " Happy Christmas Max" as he stepped past her his jaw dropped. The once old battered room was now a high- tech operations. Beeping computers and monitors filled the room, Alex walked over to the old closet for the pull out bed and entered a code. The door clicked un-locked, when she opened them Max nearly had a heart attack, at least 200,000K worth of guns and equipment. " holy crap how did you get all of this?" he asked pulling her into a hug. "oh well being the heirs to a billion dollar company might of had something to do with it." she smiled "when you were out I had some friends of mine set it all up, there is video surveillance around the entire house. And I set up a net work similar to Birkhoff's shadow net. It will never be as good, but it should get the job done and keep us invisible" Alex said handing Max a packet " all the pass-codes" she said. He nodded " Alex this is great, I... Wow I think this would give Birkhoff a run for his money." he laughed. As the weeks passed Alex became Max's life line, running missions from the loft. They were currently trying to scare a guardian who was to close to them for comfort. Neither of them wanted Nikita, Michael, or Owen to come searching London. Even though the guardian was in Liverpool, Alex had been shocked to find that there were more black boxes. "Alex I think I see a possible tango" Max's voice came in through her head set. "yup gotch you" she said typing furiously on the key bored. The computer zoomed in" hacking traffic cams now," she said. Letting out a breath of relief when she saw Max it always made her nervous when she could not see him. " Alex I have a visual on the target" he said. Alex zoomed in on Max " where?" she asked" grey jacket jeans blond hair tall, right by a cafe" he said. Alex toggled the street cameras. Her heart leaped to her throat, " Max do not engage I repeat do not engage" she yelled. Owen Elliot's face looked across the street searching for the same thing they were. "Alex I have him" Max said ignoring her, walking forward his eyes met the mans, Max did not know that this was Owen. Max watched as the blond haired man did a double take. The man spun around as Max followed his gaze his eyes widened, his father was staring back his own eyes wide with shock. Max cursed" Damn it!" "Alex its Michael he is here" Alex had already started typing scanning cameras for the familiar face of her mother figure. "Max run don't stop just run" Alex ordered. Max took of running Owen was close behind he could hear his fathers voice, telling Owen to stop. Max ran down the crowded street adrenalin pumping through his veins. Daring to glance back he could no longer see Owen and his father, suddenly he crashed into some one. "oh sorry sor..." Max looked up fear slipped into his eyes Nikita stared back down her mouth open in complete shock. "Michael I thought you were with Owen you did not leave him did you" she scolded helping him up. Max was lost in thought though, "Hello earth to Michael" he walked by her he had seen someone he momentarily forgot that the people he was trying to keep away from Alex were almost there. "I see him" Max whispered to Alex, "Max I.." she was cut off " it's the only way I can do this, I will see you at home." she groaned as she watched him loom at the camera "good luck" she whispered as he pulled the piece from his ear and crushed it. Nikita placed her hand on his shoulder" Michael what's wrong?" Max was about to say something when the guardian turned around an started running toward them. "NIKITA !" someone yelled. Max saw his father and Owen sprinting toward them none of them had seen the guardian. Max spun around taking off hoping that they would follow, he was right. As he ran the streets got less crowded, max looked back and saw to his horror the gaurdian was gaining on his father. Max ran for a few more meters before spinning around and running right toward the man. Knocking Nikita and Owen out of his way he whipped out his knife and threw it just as the man was within shooting distance of Michael. The man was hardly phased but it was enough to get Michael's attention. He spun around and began sparing with the man. Max's sprint became more desperate as he saw his father thrown into the window of a shop. Tackling the guardian as he was about to shoot at Michael, the guardian flipped Max as they rolled into a crouched position. The guardian moved first pulling the knife from his arm he lunged at Max, who dodged easily. Grabbing his wrist and placing his hand on the guardians shoulder using his own weight he slammed forward hearing the satisfying crack as the bone snapped. The guardian twisted with his own momentum and sent a neat kick to Max's head. Max dropped to the ground dodging the kick he launched himself forward kicking the mans knee, they both stood and began sending a flurry of well aimed punches and kicks. Out of the corner of his eye Max saw the rest of the gang trying to step in and help but Max knew his movements were too fast. The guardian suddenly got the upper hand and brought Max to his knee's, there was a loud bang and Max cried out as a bullet passed through his arm. Michael rushed forward but the guardian pressed the cool metal against his head " move and he dies" the rough voice of the guardian said. Michael held his hands up and backed up, Max felt dizzy with the pain, it barley dulled his senses tho. Max clenched his jaw, Nikita was trying to talk to the man, and Owen and Michael were slowly creeping forward. Max looked up and met Nikita's eye he winked and snapped his hands up to the man's wrist breaking it and disarming him. They traded more punches and kicks. Max however moved quicker, side stepping a blow he tripped the guardian snaking his hand around to his mouth and the other to the back of his neck he gave a smooth twist. The guardian fell limp to the ground, his neck snapped, Max took the black box from inside his own pocket. "wait how the hell did you get that?" Owen asked, Max smiled, " I lifted it off him when I tripped him" they all recoiled at his voice. "Hahahahah wow I guess I really do sound like my father huh" he said. Michael stepped forward "Maks" he said, using the Russian pronunciation. "Hi dad" Max whispered. Michael launched forward and wrapped his son in a tight embrace." oh god Max I thought I would never see you again" Michael said as Max griped his father for the first time since he was 8. "I never thought you all would be here, your lucky I saw my dad when I did or you would have been dead" Max said to Owen, "yeah kid your small you would dissolve fast" he threatened. Max gave a strong laugh " yeah when was the last time you had the regiment " owen growled "well I'm kind of low if you know where I can find any" Max nodded "I have a shipment locker by the docks I need to grab my stuff and get the bullet out of my arm," he said walking past them to a sports car. Pulling out his knife he slipped it between the rubber and the window until he heard a click. Opening the door he said " y'all coming " Nikita walked past him and said back to Michael"my kinda guy" Max smiled and wrapped his arms around her "Privet pistolet dama yego khorosho videtʹ vas snova" (hello gun lady it's good to see you again). He said to her speaking in Russian, as they all piled into the car each one had thoughts on Michael's mysterious doppelgänger, who was he now, where did he learn to fight like that, how did he know about black boxes. Could he be trusted, all these questions buzzed around in their minds, but Max's thoughts rested with Alex, and if she was okay. He would have a hard time leaving Michael but they could not know about her at all. As he drove to the docks, he wished he could make sure she was okay.


	12. can't judge family the way u do others

Hello all I wanted to help clear up some confusion, Okay so this is set anywhere after London Calling, both Sean and Alex are in Team Nikita. Percy is still in charge of Division, as is Ari with Gogol, and Amanda is still Division's resident psycho. Team Nikita has been laying low for a few years, giving Cassandra time to die and Max to grow up to the man he is now. In London Calling, Max would have been I his early- to midteens. Thanks to the little things in life for the explanation.

* * *

Alex stared at the screen, her mentors face stared in shock at Max as he lunged for the guardian. Alex snapped her attention up to Max as a shot rang out, "oh god Max no" she watched Max fall to his knees. Holding her breath she was prepared to set the alarms in all the cars off on the block. Releasing her breath she smiled as Max made the kill with grace. She laughed as he pulled the box out of his own pocket, she had seen him lift it of the guardian as he tripped him. Her smile fell as she found herself looking at Nikita again, her heart beat against her chest and she felt like her throat was constricting. It had been five months since she had seen her family. A kick in her stomach jerked her out of her thoughts, "oh you are just like your father" she whispered rubbing her large belly. She looked back at the screen zooming in on Max's face as he stared at her through the street cam, she sucked in as she looked into his eyes. She saw the worry and panic reflect back at her. She ran her hands through her hair as the car drove away, "Oh Max what are we gonna do" she said as he drove the people Alex had been hiding from for five months to a wear house four hours away from her hiding spot.

Nikita's POV

Nikita had been shocked when who she thought was Michael crashed into her, not expecting anyone else she failed to notice that his hair was shorter than Michael's. She was very confused when she heard Michael's voice from behind her, spinning around she saw that Owen was running right at her a murderous glare in his eye. It was then she realized that Michael was behind Owen not in front of her, spinning around to attack the imposter she found that he was sprinting at an unbelievable pace. She realized that he was the guardian, anger drove her to run faster. How dare Percy create someone who looked like Michael, her Michael. She was about to pull out her gun and shoot the bastard, when he turned around and came running at her. Nikita thought he was going to tackle her, she gasped in surprise at the look of horror on his face as he knocked her out of his was. She crashed into Owen who helped her up "what the hell" he said. Nikita hear screams and looked up in time to see Michael get thrown through the front window of a store. She saw his doppelgänger tackle the man who threw him. She ran forward and helped Michael up as they watched the two men fight. " he is not a guardian the other guy is" Michael said as the watched. Nikita stood in awe as michael's double fought the guardian with grace and ease, their movements were in sync. Their steps and punches were like a dance, a deadly dance. She watched as he side stepped the guardians punch as if it were in slow motion and snapped the bone using the guardians own momentum. When the guardian sent a jump kick to his head Nikita raised her gun to help the man once he was down. But to her upmost surprise he dropped gracefully to the ground and did what looked like a dance move, his hands were out by his head and he pushed off the ground kicking the guardian in the knee. They continued their deadly dance twisting and twirling, Nikita's eyes widened in surprise when he glanced at Michael, she was about to call out to him but the shot rang out. He fell to his knee's Nikita stepped forward with Michael, "hey let's not do that now" she said to the guardian who pressed the gun to the young mans head. She looked at him to asses the damage, he looked at her and winked. Her mouth dropped as his hands shot up faster than a cobra and snapped the guardians wrist. Nikita watched in awe as he swept forward and killed the guardian just as the gun that he disarmed hit the ground. She found her self griping Michael, Owen let out a gasp as the man handed him the black box. "how the hell did you get that" he asked. The man shrugged and said " I lifted it off him when I tripped him" they all stepped back staring at the man. Nikita stared not only did the man look like Michael he sounded just like him. Realization dawned on her, as he said " hahaha wow I guess I do sound like my father" Michael stumbled forward, "Maks" he whispered Nikita gripped his arm letting him know she was there for him. Questions whirled around in her mind as they hugged, where was Cassandra, how did Max know about the boxes, why did Owen think he was a guardian. And the biggest question of all where did he learn to fight like that. She smiled as Owen threatened to dissolve him, her smile dropped to a frown when Max mentioned the regiment, how did Max know any of this. She watched as he slipped over to a sports car and asked if they were coming. "my kinda guy" she said smiling at Max. He said " hello gun lady it's good to see you again" in his native language. She wrapped him up in a hug she had always liked Max. As they drove Michael stared at his son in awe, Owen was watching all of this with obvious confusion. They drove for awhile the awkward silence was suffocating to Nikita, she left out a breath she did not know she had been holding when they turned into a storage ship yard. As they followed Max she saw the blood on his jacket sleeve " hey are you okay let me take a look" she said pointing to the wound. He turned to her giving her the same lopsided grin that sent shivers down her spine. "okay you have got to stop that" she said shuddering at the thought she had had. "hahahaha stop what smiling at you?" he asked rasping an eyebrow. "oh my god you have to be kidding me we are going to need name tags" Owen said as he looked at Michael who was looking at Max with the same could not help but start laughing,"okay okay I'm done I'm done" she said after a few moments. Max cast a worried glance at his father who was smiling" she is okay let's get that bullet out, it's got to hurt" Michael said grimly the smile leaving his face. Nikita followed Max as he lead them to a large container, when he opened it there jaws dropped.  
Max's POV  
Max tried his best to keep the smile off his face as he opened the container, walking in he pulled a small stool out and a med kit. Taking off his jacket he sat, blood leaked from the top of his right arm. "here let me.." Nikita barely finished her sentence when there was a flash of silver and a the sound of metal hitting the counter. "what are you the terminator?" Owen said scowling, Max gave him a grin as he bandaged his arm. Standing he slipped the bullet into his pocket and wiped off the tweezers placing them back into the box. He walked to the back of the storage closet, "Max how did you get all of this, there is more than, Hell I don't even know how much this all cost" Michael asked his son. Max rolled his eyes and said "sorry Dad that's classified" Michael looked at Nikita who raised her arms up in defeat. Max looked back at his father and kept walking stoping when he reached a section of black cases. Grabbing two he handed them to Owen who set them down and unlocked them, columns of the regimen were laid out. "two years worth that should get you of the stuff" Max said. Before they left Max grabbed a black duffle bag and what looked to be a sniper shoulder bag. When he was going to lock up Owen said suddenly" wait a sec this is all the old cleaner and guardian protocol and equipment" he rushed back in and came out holding a white container of liquid. " there are more inside, how did I miss that?" he said to him self. Michael spun around " Max what the hell is going on this is cleaner equipment, you have guns that cost more than Nikita, Birkhoff, or my self will ever have, you show up out of no were, fight like well I have no clue how you can do that it took me and Owen just to take one down but we almost could not do that, and how do you even know Owen... Look I have missed you so much but you have to explain this...now" Michael said giving Max a distrustful glare. Max sighed and said" Look I know you have questions but I can't tell you what you want to hear, this stuff is not mine I have been taking out cleaners and guardians for months now this is all of their stuff, I figured it might come in handy..I" he stopped Michael spoke" keep talking" Max stared back and said" I can't I can see you don't know if you can trust me but remember, you have not seen me in fifteen years. I know why you left, I don't blame you but decided that I was going to do my part to help and along the way someone told me you can never be to careful when it comes to protecting your secrets" Max finished his father gasped and stepped back, seconds later Max was slammed into the side of the shipment container. Nikita had a knife to his throat "WHO TOLD YOU THAT" she yelled anger blazed in her eyes. Michael pulled her off him, she spun around " Michael those are the exact word Alex said the day she died" Nikita whispered her eyes wet with unshed tears. But Michael shook his head " she heard it from Percy" he said. Max instantly knew the angle he had to play, he had to pretend that he was not Max but one of Percy's men. Swallowing thickly he slammed the door shut on the storage unit. They spun around but max had a two guns in his hand pointing them at Nikita Owen and his father. max quickly closed his eyes knowing they would betray his frantic thoughts and fear that they still might attack. In his head he saw Alex flash through his mind, he had promised her he would come home, she needed him Sean needed him. When he opened his eyes he knew he would never be able to see his father again on good terms and they would have a target on his head for a while. He thought about all the times he had wished Michael had been there for him, and it lit a fire. Max growled " Percy says hi" Nikita lunged knocking the gun from his hand. They got into a match of flying fists and kicks. Max moved as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, he kept them moving preventing Owen or Michael from taking a shot. Nikita sent a punch to his face, Max stumbled backwards blood gushing from his nose. Nikita lunged for him but Max was ready he leaped up and slammed her chest to the ground. Standing back up off his knee he made to walk away when she tripped him. Max knew she was lucky he did not have a gun when she tripped him or she would have a bullet it the middle of her forehead. She leaped like a cat from the ground and sent punch after punch to his face. Max felt blood well up in his mouth and his instincts kicked in, moving his body as best he could underneath her he moved left as her fist went sailing by his head. Twisting he grabbed her arm and shoved her off him, standing he slit blood from his mouth it was a pointless action since more welled back up. As she tried to get up he heard a gun cock behind him, without even thinking he swung his body around with a kick sending the gun flying away. He began sending deadly kicks at Owen's head, Owen ducked his foot and set a palm to Max's chest. Before he could pull back his hand Max grabbed it and jerked it, Owen howled as Max placed his hand on Owen's elbow and snapped it, gritting his teeth as he ducked under it and dislocated his shoulder pushing him into a waiting Michael. Just as Michael was about to attack, Max pulled up Owen's gun and fired. Michael fell clutching his shoulder, Max threw the gun down and said " I told you you can never be to safe when it comes to protecting your secrets" he turned and walked away tears beginning to fall " good bye dad" he whispered to him self as he heard Michael thud to the ground unconscious. He broke into a run, he ran until there was a good distance between him and his father. He caught caught a cab and decided to spend the night in North Hampton. Just to make sure he was not being followed and he need to clear his thoughts.  
Alex POV  
Alex paced back and forth, her head spinning, was Max okay?, did Nikita and Michael find out about her?, where was Max? Alex turned when she heard a click at the door raising her gun she nearly collapsed in relief when Max walked in. "God damn it Max you had me worried" she had tears in her eye's "I thought I had lost you Max," she looked at him running her hand through her hair. He suddenly hugged her and broke down crying, "Max what's wrong hey hey what happened" she asked hugging him back. " My father hates me" he sobbed as Alex sat down hugging him. "Max how about you tell me why you think he hates you and what happened" Alex said. As he told her what he had done she found tears streaming down her face, pulling Max in to a tight embrace they cried for what felt like hours until they both fell asleep on the couch. When Alex awoke the next morning warm rays of sunlight fell into the room looking around she saw Misha curled up between Max and herself. The puppy blinked his eyes open and waged his little tail snuggling closer to Alex. She smiled and began speaking to him in Russian, when Max woke he smiled looking at Alex and Misha. He felt the weight of what he had done come crashing back down on him, as he watched Alex and Misha he realized that they were now in the same boat truly in hiding, Alex was dead to their "parents" and he, he could never see his father again with out having to fight him. When he looked back at his only family he saw Alex looking at him. "hey" she said reaching out taking his hand. Smiling he welcomed her gesture of comfort, "we need to look at the footage I need you to comb through it and see if there is anything they might be able to trace back to us, and to see of you can track them using the regimen and the black box" Max said siting up. Nodding Alex sat up and Misha gave a whimper of protest as his head rest moved. Walking to the loft she typed in the time and coordinate for the ship Yard cameras, she swallowed thickly as she used the sound system attached to the container. She heard Max lecture about keeping secrets safe and knew instantly why Nikita had shoved Max up against the locker. Seeing Nikita made her heart constrict, they were so close to each other but Nikita did not even know she was alive. She gasped as Max began to fight Nikita, she watched him and noticed until she began laying punch after punch on his face he had not been trying very hard. She closed her eyes when she heard Owen's screams snapping them open as a shot rang out. Her hand covered her mouth as she saw Michael fall holding his shoulder Max standing over him. As Max ran off screen Alex with a sinking felling she realized Max's fatal mistake. A mistake that could cost them all their lives and blow the entire op. He let them live.

* * *

Ahhhhh thank you all for reading my fanfic I love reviews you know that glorious box below :) I need to rant for a moment so hold on to your goddamn hunting hats(catcher and the rye). So today the vampire diaries come back on,AHHHHHHHHHHH OMFHEOFNRHDJDJDHFHEJFHDNSHDH FHDHFUSNDJSIALAKSHFNSNAMSHRJ ANDVABBAAAAVACSFAFAFSFAFSFSF AFAFSDADADADSDA*****|£?]?|€*~*{* ... I don't know if I'am Stelena or delena I just don't know I think that Klaus is the best freaken original, so any TVD fans out there you need to go to and type in Living with Stefan and Damon. By darkviolet. My user name is MarniSage, but there are two books and you will love them I aspire to be Marni Sage for reals. Next rant...NIKITAAAAA COMES IN IN LIKE A WEEK OMFFFFFGGGGGEEEEEEE *dies* I think that Alex is gonna be all kick ass and Mikita is gonna be all screw you big brother and I love how she is all like doing yoga lol, I am just in love with Salex XD. I think they need to like get it on for real I mean how long did she know Nathan be for crap went down. Mmmmm, and I watched comic con and died when craig Silverstein said that there was going to be a Mikita shower scene, lolololol. Well toddles recruits. Lol bye guys I. Need to charge my battery 6%left :(


	13. New Type Of Love And Loss

I am sorry it took so long ahhhrrrggg! Thank you for the reviews and follows I love them. If any one has any suggestions that would be cool. That was a very emotional chapter for Max and we got to see Nikita and Michael. Soo enjoy this chapter... And I want to know what you guys though about Alex and Sean in consequences. Bad Alex, bad girl, bad girl.  
ALEX POV  
Alex felt horrible as soon as she had the unthinkable thought. She knew however, that once Nikita and Michael recovered they would start digging and the first thing they would realize is that one of Percy's men. Designed to get to Nikita and Michael in the worst way had left them alive and not very badly injured. Save Owen. The thought of them piecing together what was going on made her stomach turn. Suddenly feeling tiered she made her way to her room and lay on her bed slowly drifting off to sleep. Her thoughts rested on her mentor. NIKITA POV. Hate, loathing, an anger that burned to the very depths of her soul. How dare Percy stoop that low, how could some one do that? She gripped Michael's arm tightly as she heard Owen scream as Birkhoff set his arm. She had been shocked when she saw the man nearly rip Owen's arm off. It was something she had never seen before, the way the man moved. She felt her mind drifting back. "Michael something doesn't quite make sense," she said turning to him. "I know," he answered taking her hand. "When he fought that other man.." he stopped unable to describe what he had seen. Nikita nodded, they had been engaged in their deadly dance Michael's double had moved with such fluidity his hands and feet moving in sync. She thought back to when she fought him in the shipyard. He had seemed more shaky and less fluid at first. It was almost like he was not trying, Nikita felt her stomach turn as she remembered a moment in their fight.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Nikita lashed her foot out, her breath hitched time seamed to stop when she saw his face. It was dark his eyes bore right through her. Right to her soul her anger was suddenly replaced by a primal instinct. She instantly recognized the darkness that filled his eyes, a darkness that she knew very well. Evil, this man was evil she knew if he had been armed in any way she would have been dead. She felt her mind slip into a part of her that no one saw a part of her soul that scared her. She leaped up time no longer at a stand still; she sent punch after punch to his face. She felt the satisfaction of hearing his nose break. She could barley see his face it was covered in so much blood. She sent a punch that would have snapped his neck, but he was gone. She felt strong powerful hands shove her shoulder into the ground her head making contact with the ground. He sent a kick to her stomach that rendered her immobile. Her vision blurred and her head hurt she could not hear anything it was like the world had gone silent. She blinked trying to clear her head, she prepared for another attack but when it did not come she looked up to see that Owen had him at gunpoint. The small smile that had formed dropped from her face when she saw the same evil posses his features, she watched horrified as the man spun around and kicked the gun from Owen. He threw punches with deadly accuracy, Owen sent a palm to the mans chest. Nikita struggled to get up, suddenly she stopped and snapped her head up as she saw the man break Owen's arm, and it was like he was dancing. She felt sick when he snapped his arm behind his back. Shoving him into Michael, she felt time slow down as she watched her body in shock as the man pulled a gun and fired. " Michael!" she yelled as he fell. Relief filled her mind when she saw it was just his shoulder. The world kept swaying as she tried to stand. The ground came rushing to her as she fell, her vision dipped in and out. Her hands clutching the red dust as she crawled toward Owen and Michael. She got to Michael first and called out his name, some where in her mind she was relived that she could hear her own voice. She wrapped Michael's jacket around his shoulder, "Owen?" he grumbled coming to. Nikita nodded and said, " I will get him" when she found Owen he was face down in the dirt. "Owen?" rolling him over she leapt back stumbling. Crawling away she vomited, the right side of his body was soaked in blood. When he had fallen his arm pushed the bone in his wrist up, severing part of the main vein in his wrist.

****END FLASHBACK ******

Nikita had not realized she was crying until Michael's arm wrapped around her pulling her close. She sniffled curling up to him they sat on the couch safe in each other's arms. Michael was at a loss for words unable to describe the hurt and betrayal he felt. He felt his body stiffen slightly as his thoughts turned darkly to Percy. He hated the man with a passion and he wanted him dead, he had found Max and there was no way for Michael to make sure his son was truly okay or not. Nikita watched the darkness leave her husband's eyes as they fell upon Sean. He was sitting near Birkhoff his eyes scanning the computer screen. Michael leaned into Nikita as Sean played with the gold band on his ring finger. A habit that the group had watched form over the past few months, they all had their habits. Little things they did to cope, Sean would twist his wedding ring, and Birkhoff would take tons of pictures of them all. Ryan watched them all suffer and would drown his guilt in work. Michael would spar with Owen longer; he would train Birkhoff harder, as if to make up for losing Alex as a recruit. Nikita, Nikita would most likely never get over Alex's death. She would wake up at night screaming Alex's name begging for forgiveness, begging her to not be gone. Aside from that you could not tell that much she was grieving, they say time heals, and it does. Slowly the hole in your heart starts to fill, and then one day you think you hear her, or you saw her, or someone puts out an extra coffee cup or turns to speak to her and she is not there. And the hole rips open bleeding out onto the floor reminding you she is not there and she never will be. Never again will her smile light up the room or her laugh fill Nikita's heart with warmth, never again will her crystal blue eyes light up when she saw Nikita or Sean. Never again will Nikita hold the girl she had come to love as a daughter in her arms, her absence in Nikita's life left a huge gapping hole that would swallow her at times. She would sit in the girl's room and hold her sweatshirt sobbing. What had happened today had shaken Nikita. Hearing the same words Alex had said before she died nearly shattered Nikita. "Nikita? Nikita, honey" Michael's kind concerned voice gently pulled Nikita from her broken thoughts. She looked at him her heart filling with sorrow as their eyes met, no words needed to be exchanged before sorrow swept through his eyes as well he gently picked her up off the couch her eyes heavy from lack of sleep and from crying. With same tenderness a father would give his little girl he laid Nikita down on their bed before sliding in next to her wrapping his arms around her. Nikita melted into his embrace she turned into his chest and the sobs she had been holding back broke loose. Her hand was fisted into his t-shirt and the other was curled up next to her as she cried. "Shhh, shhhh, shhhh, I know, it hurts, I know, shhh" Michael whispered stroking her hair. Nikita looked up at him with eyes so lost in pain they burned a hole right in Michael's heart, tearing the already existing one open even more. "I miss her Michael, I miss her so much, it hurts." she said her face streaming with tears. Seeing her like this hurt Michael almost as badly as losing Alex had, he pressed his lips to her forehead tears of his own fell into her hair. A wave of exhaustion crashed down upon the grieving couple like a tidal wave and they soon fell asleep, Nikita's tears not subsiding as her subconscious projected the only way for her to see the blue eyed Russian.

MAX POV.

Max gritted his teeth as Alex's hand crushed his, sweat coated her face and she let out a howl to Max the room was silent and every one moved in slow motion nurses checked the monitor a doctor spoke words of encouragement to her. The fear held Max rooted to his spot beside his sister; the sound of a newborn cry brought the sound crashing back to his ears. The doctor handed him the child wrapped in a blue cloth, Max smiled and he felt tears running down his face, he handed the small child to Alex's waiting arms. Her eyes lit up when she held her son, Max saw the sad smile on her face when the little boy looked at her his eyes were brown like his fathers. She looked up at him her blue eyes swimming with tears, tears of joy and happiness and tears of pain that, the rest of their family did not know about the wonder us boy that was just brought into the world. Max placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "He is beautiful". She smiled the pain leaving her eyes as she gazed down at him. " Hi baby, it's me your momma" she held the boy close. Max brushed his finger over the infants nose, both smiled when a tiny hand grabbed his finger in a tight grip. " Hey buddy, I am you uncle Max," he said his voice full of emotion, Max looked again at Alex. "What's his name?" he asked quietly, he knew she had been throwing around a few names but she never told him what she decided. " Sean Michael Pierce" she said smiling at him. Max's smile widened he felt warmth spread to his heart at the use of his fathers name. Max took out his camera and took a picture much to Alex's dismay of them holding Sean.  
Alex POV

Alex looked down at her sleeping son, her heart filled with immeasurable warmth and happiness. She felt some of her anxiety melt away as she took in the familiar surroundings of the place she now called home. Hospitals always made her nervous; she had wanted to spend as little time in there as possible. Alex had been scared at the thought of childbirth but it was so worth it she loved her son so much they had decided that his cover name would be Kyle in case Michael or Sean's name triggered shadow net. She rocked him in her arms; in his sleeping form he looked so peaceful and so innocent. When he had opened his eyes Alex had felt her heart constrict they were the color of his fathers eyes, a rich brown. In the four months that had passed since Liverpool Max and Alex had grown very close, to any person on the outside they looked like a couple except Max was never overly touchy. They looked normal not like spy's who were both dead and had no identity. It was normal to Alex it was almost nice, but she knew she would never ever stop looking over her shoulder. Wondering if they had been found the constant threat of being killed was looming over her head and Max's. She made a sudden vow to never let anything happen to Kyle or Max, the door creaked open and Max came in carrying a cup of coffee. He held his arms out offering to take the boy while Alex drank the much-needed drink, " He sleeps like his father" she said after a moment. Max nodded and gave her an apologetic smile knowing she would rather be with Sean than with him, she should be saying that to Sean no him. Alex finished her coffee and took her son back into her arms she held him for a while marveling at him before setting him down in his crib. She walked out of the room smiling as she made her way to the training room. Max was already there beating the living day lights out of a dummy, " hey there" she said. He turned to her and gave a smile "well look what the pregnant lady dragged in" he said pointing to her gym bag. She gasped and sent him a rude gesture, "how rude, and for your information, I am no longer pregnant so you can't say that any more or you will be calling me fat, I would have to kill you slowly" she said faking anger. He held his hands up in mock fear he ran to the other side of the room, " only if you catch me first" Alex truly glared this time not really angry, just really annoyed " You are such a child" she said walking to the bathroom to change, Max stuck his tongue out at her further proving her point.

In the short weeks that passed Alex quickly lost the weight she had gained, she built back her muscle's and was overly addicted to sparing with Max. She ducked as he sent a well-aimed punch to her head; she kicked his feet out from underneath him. He was up in an instant but it was enough for Alex to reposition her self, she sent two fast punches to his gut, blocking his kick with her forearm. She heard him curse as they got into a close quarters punching match. She laid punch after punch her fists moving like lightning she saw the opening and knocked his arms out and kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground groaning overly dramatically, " You are going to kill me one of these days, no joke" he said, " well I am older and better so suck it little bro" she said smiling she reached down to help him up and he knocked her feet out from under her and flipped her over his head. He rolled around on the mat laughing, " And as your little brother its my job to piss you off" she laughed at him good humoredly. Rolling over she jumped to her feet and fixed her tank top, snatching the towel Max was about to use and wiped her face throwing it back at him. " And you say I am immature" he scoffed tossing her a water bottle. As Max watched her he noticed how different she looked since when he first met her, she looked older, in a good way like she had stepped over the line separating her from her teen years to a woman. Her hair was longer, and her eyes were different, they were brighter, less stressed. Max gave a small laugh and she looked at him with a quizzical look. " I was just noticing how you don't look as stressed, but then I can't be a good judge of that because we are both so overly stressed because of Kyle" he said giving her a smile which she returned, " he is a hand full yesterday he threw his spoon at me" she said looking at him judgmentally. " I did not teach him that if it was any one it was you, having your little fit yesterday when you threw a shoe at me" he said laughing at the memory of his sister hurtling her shoe at him from across the room, Kyle had been giggling and clapping his small hands. Alex huffed and snatched her bag up muttering something like " cocky son of a bitch" before closing the door to the changing room. Laughing Max jogged upstairs and stripped his t -shirt off revealing a very toned and muscular torso, he ran his hands through his hair, which he had grown out, and kept slicked back, finding a new t-shirt he walked into his nephew's room. The boy was playing with one of his toys, he looked at Max and smiled his whole face lighting up. "Hey kiddo" the boy reached his arms out smiling at his uncle. Max reached down and lifted the boy into his arms and lifted him high in the air before bringing him down and tickling him. His shrieks of joy made Max smile and laugh, before he spun the boy around a new laugh filled the room Max looked to see his sister standing in the door way. A big smile plastered on her face her hair up in a neat bun, when Kyle saw his mother he gave a squeal of delight and nearly jumped from Max to her. When she picked him up he nuzzled his face on her neck, Alex moved into the work room to check on a few things. She had been on a mission in the Chinese embassy and the conduit had been killed by friendly fire. She knew if they found her she would get blamed for it. As she was looking through the mission pictures Kyle reached up his little hand and tugged on a loose strand of her hair, she looked at him with so much love he smiled. She heard a beeping and looked at the screen, her heart leapt to her throat. "MAAX" she yelled he came running "take Kyle and keep him safe please" she said he looked at the screen and saw the red dots of a alpha team. "Alex I am not gonna leave you no." he said shaking his head. She looked at him and with one arm she pulled him into a tight hug and whispered "don't let him forget me or his family please" he took Kyle, who protested and gave a whine. " hi baby mommy might be gone for a little while uncle Max is going to take care of you he will. I love you both so much" she said placing a kiss on his forehead and one on her brothers cheek. Max ran he disappeared down the stairs, Alex wiped the tears from her face and armed her self with as many weapons as she could she turned off all the lights and hid. She heard the sound of foot steps and the sound of breaking glass, she opened fire at the intruders. She got one before a dart lodged it self in her neck she howled and fell back her vision blurring the last thing she saw was Max's distraught face holding her son tightly both had tears streaming down their faces, her world went dark.


	14. Forever Lost

Max slammed his fist into the punching bag his knuckles bloody. He gave few more

heavy swings before the bag snapped off its chain, he collapsed onto the ground

sobbing. A hand reached out and griped his bicep, " Uwcle Max?" Kyle's small voice

made him look up. The young boys brown eyes stared up at him swimming with worry,

"hey kiddo" he said reaching a hand up and ruffling the boys brown hair. Sniffling Max

stood up and picked up his nephew, Kyle grabbed onto his uncle tightly, knowing he

needed a hug. Max closed his eyes and hugged the boy back, he walked up the stairs

and set Kyle down. The little boy ran off playing with his toy truck, " hey Kyle do you

want lunch?" Max asked already knowing his answer. "Yes pwese" he said unable to

pronounce certain syllables. As Max made lunch he watched his nephew, his hair sat

just above his ears. It was the color of Alex's a light brown with a hint of Carmel

highlights. His face was a mix between Sean's and Alex's, Max shook his head it

had  
been a year since Alex had been taken. Most of Max's waking moments were

spent  
tying to find her, he had gotten an ID off of the man Alex killed in their old

house. Max  
gave the plate to Kyle and told him he would be in his office, when he stepped

in he  
realized how crazy it looked. Pictures were tapped to the wall maps with

multiple  
marker points, papers lay strewn every where pictures of Alex and a series of

snap  
shots of a man. The man was the one who wanted Alex, no, who had Alex, Max

had  
been so close so many times he had found traces of them in a ware house in

Luxembourg. And many other times he had a lead now, his sources around the world

said there was a huge possibility she was in northern Ukraine. That's where

they were  
now Max had bought house in the middle of no where. Max sat down and set to

work trying to find his sister.

As the days went by Max got closer and closer, he FINALY had location and he had

evidence that they were still there. He heard the door bell ring and he ran to get it, a

man with shoulder length sandy blond hair, and shocking blue eyes stood there in

camo. " Nathan" he said extending his hand to the man who shook it, " Max it's good to

see you" he said stepping into the house. He set his bag down on the counter and

looked around " nice place" he said. Max nodded, just then Kyle came running into the

room. He launched himself into Max's arms Nathan smiled and said " he looks just like

her" Max smiled and said " okay Kyle this is your uncle Nathan you remember him

right" Max said pointing at the blond haired man. Kyle nodded and reached his arms

out to him, Nathan's face lit up and he took the small child, who pulled on the necklace

around Nathan's neck. "I will be back soon thank you, thank you so much" he said

Nathan nodded "bring her home Max".

* * *

Max took the picture just as Kyle blew out the two candles on his cake. He watched as

the two year old shoved cake into his mouth. His thoughts traveled to his sister,

who  
was still in the clutches of the chinese. He had missed them by thirty minutes, she had

now been gone for two years. He did not even want to imagine what had happened to

her, Kyle turned to him and said "Max where is mommy you said she would be back

soon?" Max's heart broke. Max turned to the two year old, " does she not love me any

more?" he asked his face falling further. " Sean Michael Pierce, your mother loves you

more than anything in the world, she wants to be here with you but she can't right

now." Max said his voice cracking, the small boy nodded but a confused expression

crossed his face. " Max why do you call me Kyle if my name is Sean?" Max gave a  
shaky laugh and said " your mother gave you that name to protect you, because she

loves you" Max said slowly. " Oh well I like that name and so does mommy" he

squealed before eating more of his cake.

Max looked around their new house, they were in Sweden. Max was starting to get

desperate, if he did not find her soon he would call Ryan. In the few days that passed

since Kyle's birthday Max was looking every where searching every thing. Every new

clipping every street cam, he was so frustrated. He had just put Kyle to sleep and was

drifting off when his computer started beeping. He jerked his head up and ran his

hands through his hair, rubbing his eyes. He clicked on the box and a notification

popped up he gasped Alex's tracker was back online. He felt his stomach turn, his

hand was shaking as he clicked on the screen. His heart soared his mind went into

overdrive, he had found her, he started to cry as the little green dot blinked on the

screen he wrote down the location and gathered info. He was so focused on his work

he did not notice the presence of something in the room, he jumped when a cold nose

touched his ankle. Misha raised his head and rested his head in Max's lap, " I found

her buddy, Misha I found her" he said in Russian. The wolf licked his face and wagged

his tail, Max smiled and laughed tears running down his face. He knew he had to move

quickly the tracker meant she was above ground. He called in an old friend of his

mothers, Ted, who knew him very well. He had been like an uncle to Max, once he got there

Max was in full gear. He wore black Kevlar pants with black cargo pants over them. He

had body armor on the upper half of him, and black boots. He slipped on his jacket

which was lined with pockets, he had throwing knives and close quarter combat

knives. His body was covered in hidden pockets. A beretta 92FS, was strapped to his

chest, he had tree others on his body, in his hand he held a M4A1. On his back he had

his custom AR-15, assault riffle. He had a comm unit set up with Ted who was running

point since Kyle would be in bed, Max walked over to his nephew and kissed him on

the forehead. He took the keys to the armored car and drove off to the location, his

mind setting on one thing getting Alex out alive.


	15. Happy For Just One Day

Hey guys sorry this is such a short chapter, thank you for all the reviews and the requests for Alex and Nikita christams story and the sugestions for this story too. welll enjoy

* * *

All Alex felt was pain, for so long a blinding pain had dominated her world it was almost not worth living in. Almost, she clung to her memories of Sean and her son and brother, and Nikita. Of Michael and Birkhoff, of Ryan and Nathan, her family. It was the only thing keeping her alive the thought of seeing them again, she knew she had been gone for more than a year. She looked around at the cell she was in, it was dark and damp the rattle of the chains around her wrists echoed loudly through out the room. She looked down at her hands and saw the scars that criss crossed across them. Many other scars and wounds laced her body, bones healed wrong, out of place joints that were left so long they no longer hurt. Alex shook her head, a few years ago she would have been a broken mess, no she would have died a long time ago. Now she could handle more than the average person, yes she was extremely weak, but every time the door to her cell opened she put on a brave face. Every time the pain crushed her body she forced her self to not beg for mercy. Alex knew she was different, she was in survival mode, her emotions locked deep, deep inside her soul. If she still had a soul, she often dreamed about the day she would rip apart her captors. To hear their screams to make them beg for mercy, to make them suffer and writher in pain. She gave a sick laugh at the thought, yes, yes she had changed very much. She was shaken from her thoughts by gun fire, the noise scared her and made her jump. She shrunk back as light streamed in from the door at the top of the stairs. A man ran down the stairs and threw open the cell door and moved threateningly toward her. He raised a gun and Alex prepared her self for the shot, the blackness did not come following the sound. Alex dared to open her eyes and saw the man fall forward, a man stood behind him, gun raised. The man rushed forward and dropped to his knees, "Alex?" he whispered, Alex snapped her head up, " Max" she croaked her voice horse from not using it. She felt the chains fall to the floor, she looked up at him and flung herself into his strong arms. " Max get me out of here" she whispered, "can you walk?" he asked. She nodded and stood. Max wrapped her arm around his neck and they made their way out of the complex. Each step was getting harder for Alex seeing as she was way under fed and dehydrated. Max suddenly moved to the side and whipped out his beretta and fired, he then proceeded to lift Alex up. He ran though the rest of the complex despite she need to be independent she clung tightly to Max. The rest of the exfil went by in a blur, she saw colors and shapes. She heard voices and felt movement. She hear some one call her name " Alex, Alex can you hear me? Alex" it was Max she groaned and opened her eyes. " Max where are we?" he smiled and said "well I needed some help so" he stepped aside and Nathan and Ryan stood there staring at her with worried expressions. "Ryan Nathan?" she breathed her eyes wide in shock " Hey Alex its good to see you" Ryan said moving forward. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her for a minute. " Alex I am so sorry, We searched and searched for you" Ryan rambled his apologies. Alex reached a hand up and placed it on his shoulder " you all did what you could its not your fault, thank you for not giving up on me." Alex rasped her voice stronger than before. " How long was I gone for" she asked slowly looking around at all of them. " Two years 11 months " It was Max who spoke, Nathan placed his hand on Max's shoulder. They had become very close over the years, Nathan had left the gang to come help Max with Kyle and finding Alex. " Hey little Bro"she said smiling for the first time, Ryan stood and said " we will give you guys a few minutes". Max slowly made his way over to his sister, he did not hug her he just stared. The smile dropped form her face and she whispered " Max I am still here its still me" he clenched his fists. " No your not the same Alex no one would be the same after what you went through." Max choked, Alex knew he was right she was different, but right now, at that moment she just needed to be near him. she held open her arms and he fell into them and they both sobbed. "I missed you so much Alex I am so sorry it took me so long Its all my fault they hurt you I am so sorry." He sobbed, she shook her head and placed her hand on his cheek and said " Max you kept me alive, you and...Kyle" she said finally realizing she had not seen her son yet. Max smiled and said " do you want to see him?" Alex felt fear well up inside her. Did he know who she was, " Yes" she whispered as Max stood. " Sean!" He called using the boys real name. The boy peaked his head around the door, he took a few steps into the room. Max walked over to him and the boy reached his arms out to him. Max lifted him up and walked back over to Alex who forced her self into a sitting position. Sean looked at the woman in the bed and instantly was flooded with memories of her telling him she loved him in Russian. And seeing her smile with Max and a distinctive memory of her throwing something at Max from across the room. As well as memories of her singing him to sleep and the sound of her voice. He smiled and reached his arms out to her he had missed her " Momma" he said happily. Alex broke down crying as her son gripped her tightly, he had remembered her. The little boy looked up at her and asked " Momma why are you crying? Its okay I missed you" He said. Alex truly smiled,for the first time in two and a half years she smiled, the smile reached her eyes and touched Max's heart. " Oh baby, momma's okay, I missed you too more than you know." Alex whispered placing a kiss on his forehead, they stayed like that until they both fell asleep. Alex had a long road ahead of her, she would never be the same person she was. She knew that she would be haunted and she would be scarred physically and emotionally. But for now she was safe she was home, she had her son back and her brother, for now she could just be happy.


	16. Learning to love again

Alex ducked under Max's swing, the knife whipping over her head. She threw up

her left arm to block his next string of attacks, her hands moving in sync their

eyes trained on each other. She grabbed his wrist and knocked the knife from his

hand sending a blow to the inside of his shoulder and kicking out his knees. She

now had Max's own arm wrapped around his neck, when he tapped out. " I still

don't know how you do that" he said rubbing his arm where she hit him. Alex

shrugged and said " you could do it too, your just too slow" there was no hint of

sarcasm or happiness in her voice. It was just a statement as if it did not matter

to her that he could move as fast as her or be a lethal. Max stared at her and

said, " Alex" she looked away "sorry" she said turning away from him. She

walked toward the stairs, " Alex wait," Max called she turned back and said " I

am going to clean up." Max sighed as the door closed, he had not meant to

make her angry or upset. After he found her they stayed in Sweden for a few

months to let Alex's body heal. It had been a long proses, many sleepless

nights and broken bones. In her nightmares Alex would wake up and only see

her tormentors and she would attack, but it had only been Max. He had seen it,

the change, the toll her capture had taken on her. She never smiled except when

Max or Kyle was around. But seeing that smile made things worth it and

reminded Max of how strong Alex was. She picked her self off the ground once

again and fought for life. He knew she fought for him and Kyle, in the beginning,

once she was back to normal health she fought for her self as well. She trained

and trained, with or without Max. She never slept, Max thought it would take its

toll on her, but it never did. Almost as if the demons she would see in her sleep

would haunt her to the point of insanity. She at one point it had seemed was

afraid to sleep. The one thing that seemed to keep her sane was Kyle. Max

sighed as he got up to shower. Alex stared at her self in the mirror, her hair was

long, it curled neatly. It was still chestnut but there was a wave of carmel, in her

tank top Alex could see the scars that laced her body. A scar that still brought

her nightmares, started just above her eyebrow and stopped at her eye, it

finished at her cheek bone. It was a thin scar easily concealed with make up, but

at home Alex left it there. She gave a small smile at the thought of home, this

was her home. With a pang of sorrow her eye caught the glint of her wedding

ring. She had not lost it during her capture, she played with the ring as she

thought of her husband, Sean. God did she miss him, his eyes his laugh, his

smile, his voice, she missed every thing about him. She, not for the first time,

let her thoughts travel to Nikita. She missed the dark haired woman just as

much if not a little more, she wondered if she and Michael had kids yet. At the

thought of children Alex thought of her own son, her heart swelled. She loved

him more than any thing, it had been two years since Max brought her home. In

the two years she had formed a bond with the boy that went up and beyond her

bond with Nikita. During the rare nights that sleep crept up on her like a poison,

he had woken her up in fear not knowing what was going on. He had reached his

arms out to her and when she held him in her arms her racing heart slowed. He

told her not to be scarred, Alex nearly lost all control of her emotions when the

boy started singing the russian melody that she had used to put him to sleep as

a baby. She had knew in that moment that Max had kept singing it to him, so

much he learned it. Alex smiled at the memory, as she once again looked in the

mirror her smile slipped from her face. The thing that haunted Alex the most

aside from who she had become was her eyes. They were haunted and dark,

they held the look of a once broken person who had look death in the face and

halfway through being swallowed by it clawed their way back out. She peeled

her cloths off and stepped into the shower, she let the hot water cascade on her

face. Washing way her stress for the moment. Once she got out Alex threw on

jeans and a tank top. She walked to the kitchen and smiled when she heard her

son's shrieks of joy. Alex leaned against the door way and watched Max throw

the four year old up into the air, she smiled at the two most important people in

her life. Alex felt a pang of sorrow wash through her as she notices the people

who are missing in her son's life. She could almost picture where they would be

at that moment, Birkhoff at the computer with Ryan hovering over him. Nathan

flipping through the TV channels, Michael sitting on the floor his head resting

against Nikita's legs. Alex saw Max playing with Kyle and Sean also, teaching his

son how to throw a punch. She shook her head walking into the room she

poured herself a glass of wine and as she look back upon her family, their faces

began to fade away until only Max and Kyle remained. She realized at that

moment that she would always miss the ones she left, she would always love

them. But she had a knew reason to keep living, to keep fighting, Alex hoped

and prayed that her family had moved on. Because she needed to be here with

her new family, to fight for them.

Sorry guys I know this is a short chapter but it just kind of ended nicely 17 should be up soon well maybe a little later. My collar bone is dislocated, and so is part of my shoulder. So you konw #struglife lol hahah so yeah glad you liked my christmas one shot. And again REVIEW XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD


	17. Back into the Jaws of the beast

Sorry it took so long guys. So I just wanted to get something clear cuz I realize how confusing it is. The kid's full name is Sean Michael Pierce. They call him Kyle so his name cannot get traced back to the real Sean and Michael. Reviews are your friends not fractions. And shout out to ForeverH0pe for getting better. And again follow me on twitter. laxswag114

Kyle followed the hazy trail. His boots leaving a muddy trail in his house and he though _oh man moms gonna kill me. _But for some reason he ignored the mid and kept walking, at the end of the hall way was a picture. When he got to the end he picked up the picture, a man smiled back up at him he had brown hair and a boyish grin. His father, he set the picture down as a cold nose touched his fingers, he looked down and his dog, well wolf looked back up at him. Suddenly his dog's mouth opened and he said " KYLE GET UP NOW" it was his mother's voice. _What the hell, why does my dog sound like my mom, hang on why is my dog talking. _He thought his vision blurred and Misha his dog disappeared. He blinked open his eyes he was in his room when he heard. " SEAN MICHAEL PIERCE GET UP NOW" at the mention of his real name he leapt out of bed and ran to the door. " Alright all right I am up mom, geez," He yelled back from his door. He walked out to the stair well and he could not help but smile when he saw his mother come into view. " Is Max up yet?" He asked her, she shook her head one of her brown curls falling into her face, which she brushed back. " Well good morning and yes, he is waiting for you. I swear you sleep just like your father" Kyle smiled and walked down the stairs kissing her on the cheek " morning mom, I am going to get ready" he said running back up the stairs to his bathroom. Kyle threw off his T- Shirt, he considered himself pretty fit for a 14 year old. He worked out and trained, at his own request and his mothers. He had light brown hair; it was wavy and was shaggy not neat at all. He ruffled it and before looking at his face in the mirror for any facial hair to shave. Much to his disappointment there was not any, a voice made him jump from behind. " Your face is a smooth as a baby's ass kid" Kyle turned around to glare at his uncle, " shut up" he retorted throwing his shirt at Max who caught it just as Kyle closed the door in his face. Through his laughter Max managed to say, " Car leaves in 20 hurry up baby face."

Max laughed as he jogged back down the stairs. " It's no wonder he is so immature, he gets it from you. You are such a bad influence on my son's life Max. " Alex said hitting him on the arm her eyes shining with amusement. Max smiled mischievously back at her as he grabbed his bag off the counter. " So what are you guys going to work on today?" Alex asked sitting down on the couch as Misha put his head in her lap. "Well we are going over hand to hand combat and assembling a sub machine gun," he said. " Then I am going to give him the fake paper trail I made and have him comb thought the information to find the crumbs..." he trailed off as Alex grinned at him. " What?" he asked, " when did you become such a good teacher?" her smile widened as he said, " well I had a pretty good one, and so did you." She nodded her head at the reference to Nikita. It had been 14 years since she had seen Nikita, 14 years since she had seen her husband, the father of her son. She shook her head, as she heard Kyle run down the stairs, " you ready?" Max asked. Kyle nodded and grabbed his own bag; both he and Max kissed Alex on the cheek before they chased each other out the door. Alex smiled as she watched them race to the training house on the other side of their back yard. She stayed at the window for a few moments; her killer instincts making her scan the trees and bushes. She left the window and sat down at her computer. The Zetrov symbol stared back at her, she clicked on the personnel records and scrolled down to one. The name was Ohatnich, which meant hunter. A picture of a man with black hair and a very chiseled face popped up, his information jumped onto the screen. Alex smiled as the file name said Yuri_ Ivanov head of Zetrov. _ She had long since killed Serge Semok; she had emptied a whole round into his chest. Yuri had been a very old family friend who had been rising in ranks at Zetrov. He gladly took over the company for her, it had been a long process. For almost a year Alex ran Zetrov through him, cleaning up Semok's mess. The first thing she had done was kick Ari Tassarov to the curb. Giving goggle over to Yuri to handle until they worked something out. After that Alex had given the company to Yuri to handle on his own, but she was still the behind the scenes leader. Most people knew Yuri got his orders from someone they just did not know who. Alex had now been working with Yuri for 4 years running Zetrov. Alex shook her head if someone had told her she would be running her fathers company ten years ago she would have laughed. Now it was her job, and what kept her awake at night was that all her accomplishments came from other people's blood. She had not expected Zetrov to be so similar to, dare she say it, Division. Ari had made sure of that, and for Alex to fix it she had to keep it running. She remembered her dream from when Amanda had her drugged, during her recovery from Vlad. Her present self had said to her future self that she did not want to take back what was stolen from her, by killing any one who got in her way. Alex closed the computer and a shiver ran through her body as she realized that's exactly what she had done. Not just for the company though, a more rational part of mind told her. She had done all of these things to protect her son and brother. They had moved quiet a bit over the last ten years. They were currently in Perovo, a small town out side of Moscow. She stood up from the couch determined not to let thoughts of her child hood home get to her. She ran up stairs and changed into cargo pants and a tank top and went to go see how Kyle was doing with Max. She laughed as she walked out the door praying that the training house was still in one piece.

KYLE POV.

_Right punch, duck, left punch. Ten push-ups, two punch advance at Max. Dodge punch, one, two, drop kick. Block blind side punch, target vital areas. Palm to shoulder, duck haymaker, awesome matrix move, twist around knife swipe. Doge swipe to face grab wrist and disarm. Throw arm over shoulder and slam into wall. Roll, jump, kick, think Sean think._ His thoughts were interrupted by his back hitting the mat painfully. " Come on think Kyle what can you...Damn it" Kyle was already done thinking, Max never finished. Kyle planted his foot in his uncle's stomach and flipped him hard on to the mat. Rolling backward he drove his knee into Max's solar plexus. As Max swung his arm up Kyle grabbed it and rolled off him pushing his elbow outward. Not hard enough to break but enough to make his body respond to the uncomfortable position. As he did Kyle wrapped Max's own arm around his neck driving his knee into his uncle's back. Kyle had Max on his stomach with his own arm wrapped around his neck and a painful knee in his back. " OKAY" he choked out. Kyle let him go and sat back on the mat his breath ragged. He laughed at Max, " your getting old дядя( uncle) " he said. Max growled, " Your mother taught you that didn't she." Kyle smirked " ask her your self" Max snapped his head over to the door to see his sister trying to hold back her laughter. " You are never going to let me forget this are you?" Max asked shaking his head groaning as he stood up. Suddenly the computer started beeping, Max walked over and said " its Nathan" both Alex and Kyle were at the screen in an instant. " Nathan are you okay?" Alex asked. " Yeah I am fine, listen I need some help on this one guys I lost my contact. There are more people here than we thought there would be," he said. Alex frowned, " what do you need?" she asked, " I need some one to run point and I need more info guys." Nathan said sounding distressed and tiered. " Kyle your on point, if you think you can do It" Max said kindly. " It's okay if you can't" Alex said softly to her son. Kyle furrowed his brows. He clicked the com so he could talk to Nathan, " Nathan you said you lost your contact, how?" he asked his mind going into over drive. " Sniper, he is dead" came the reply. A thick silence filled the room as Alex watched to see how her son would react to his first real death on a mission. She waited for him to leave the room; she prepared to run point as he walked hurriedly to the door. However to both Max and Alex's surprise he grabbed his bag and pulled out his laptop. He opened the screen as he walked back to the counter top. He placed it down as his mother looked over his shoulder; Kyle pulled up his study files and typed in the password. Nathan's mission file came up; he scanned the info and found what he was looking for. " Nathan the sniper he is your contact" Kyle said as he read some of his own notes. " What, why do you say that" Nathan and Max asked almost at the same time. " Do you still have the bullet," There was shuffling and Nathan said " Yeah its right here" Kyle's eyes lit up. " Why does that matter, Kyle hello?" Alex asked her son. " Nathan what kind of bullet is it?" he asked ignoring his mother. " 7.62×51 NATO" Nathan said over the com. " Whoa nice gun" Max said. Kyle jumped throwing his fist into the air. " YES that's what I thought," he said making Alex and Max jump. " Yes what" They all asked. " M-24 Sniper rifles have those bullets, now that means two things. One your shooter, ex military, two, the bullets are hollow. If you take off the cap and take out the filling before the tungsten carbide there is a space. Small enough, depending on the caliber of the gun, to fit a micro chip or a message." He finished to the astonished faces of his mother and uncle. They heard the sound of tools being pulled out and the sound of Nathan removing the cap since the bullet was dead it did not matter how he opened it. " Holy shit," He breathed. " There is a note." " It says, a time and place, and congrats on finding the note." Kyle nodded " good." he said. " Hey kid way to use your head," he said before ending the transmission.

" How did you know all of that?" Alex asked her son. Kyle ducked his head expecting her to be angry. When he looks up at her she was staring at him in awe. "Uhh well you guys always thought I was more of a combat guy, but after Max gave me new assignments. Like new paper trails, I would save the codes and work them on my own time until I could follow it back to the upstairs computer." He paused " Wait so you have let me create these fake trails and you did not tell me you could breach our security?" Max asked angrily. " But Max there has not been a breach in the fire wall or the encryption of the hard drive." Alex said, Kyle shook his head and said, " That's because I never had to breach the fire wall or break the encryption. The password was set as a line of code in the paper trail. At first I had no idea what I was seeing, but each computer has an IP address, that gives off its own characteristics. I started to notice the sequence. It took me about a month to compile the whole code." He said looking at their blank faces.

" Okay I understood about half of what you just said." Max said his mind trying to catch up to Kyle's. Alex on the other hand had followed what her son said. Thanks to Nikita and Birkhoff of course. " What bout the bullet how did you know all of that." She asked crossing her arms. Max gave Kyle a good luck look and took his Que. to leave. Kyle looked down, and gave a cough " well, umm, trial and error. And..." He trailed off as his mother glared at him. " Kyle! My god, I thought you knew better than to play with a bullet. You could have died." She said her voice rising. " Also how did you even get a lay out of a M-24 bullet? And the only way you would have known that was if..." She stopped her voice became dangerously low. " Please tell me you have not been experimenting with a live bullet and a M-24 sniper rifle on your own" her eyes bore right through her son. Anger radiated off her as he took a step away, he was not afraid of her; he knew she would never ever hit him she would sooner die. He stepped back because he was his mothers son, and along with many other traits. She passed on her quick temper, and a 99.9% fight response. " Sean Pierce.." He cut her off. " Mom I want to help, I want to be able to make a contribution to Zetrov" he said raising his voice his Russian accent flawless as he said the name of the multi billion dollar company. " I want to help Max and Nathan, I want to save them time not waist their time." He said. Alex's gaze had long since softened. " What are you taking about, you help look what you did today," she said not yet closing the space between her son knowing he still had a lot to get off his chest. " No, I have learned all of this stuff but you and Max don't fill me in on missions. I am closed off and unable to do anything. You think I can't handle what happens, people die, whether it's from a bullet, or old age. Nathan's contact died, yeah, it awful but that's not why Nathan called and if you had my help to begin with. We might have caught it even earlier. If I had eyes on Nathan and where he was I could scan the rooftops and high buildings. Look just watch," He said quickly typing on his key bored. " What is that?" Alex asked, " Well I assume it's the program you used to train Max to learn the signatures of different bullets. And how they hit the target, the sound." He said to her, he pulled it up onto the TV screen and His mother shot him a look "Really, the TV, you hacked the TV." he gave a smile. " So I took what you had in the program and updated it, yours only had sound and figures. So now if you have a person. You can make it a guy or girl." He typed a few numbers in, " Add the weight, height, age, Kevlar, or body armor." Alex watched as the 3D figure turned into a young man with out Kevlar. " Okay, that is cool," She said her arms still crossed but she was watching the screen with interest. " Now lets just take a basic set up." Blue buildings popped up and a sniper appeared in the window about two blocks away. " So now, when the gun goes off I can slow the speed down and we can follow the bullet, and calculate the wind, if any, and when it hits the target the force and acceleration pop up on the side. Mom this thing can calculate the trajectory of the blood spray. And the distance from the body to the ground, with the force of the impact." He finished his eyes bright and a smile on his face. Alex for about three seconds wondered if this was Birkhoff's kid. Then with a shudder she rolled through her memories and decided nope, he is Sean's. " Wow, this is..!" " FREAKEN AWSOME!" Max stood in the doorway his mouth hung wide open. " Yeah that's about right," Alex said. " So now I can help right?" Kyle asked. But something had caught Alex's eye, the sniper on the screen was the same one that Kyle had been testing with, " Why is the default gun setting a M-24 sniper rifle. Complete with a thermal scope and five boxes of hollow point rounds. Those are very, very specific. Its, almost if you have a person in mind here. But those are..." She trailed off stepping closer to the screen, " That is exactly how your father liked to set his rifles" A thick silence filled the room. Max was siting down watching Alex like a hawk trying to predict her next move. Alex had refused to talk about their family except for a few tidbits here and there. And she told Kyle about his father but not much. " I found some info on the hard drive under a encrypted file in a black box" Alex spun around and walked to her son. "You did what, YOU decrypted a black box. When, how long has it been that way, what did you access? DAMNIT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT" she ended up yelling. Kyle swallowed thickly when he opened his mouth she cut him off again." you know you aren't supposed to dig around in stuff that you have no idea about. WHY did you go snooping through my stuff" she was angry now. Very angry, suddenly Kyle felt angry. He yelled " BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS, I DESERVE TO KNOW THE WOMAN WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE WHO GAVE YOU A PUPOSE. I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE MOM!" He paused looking at their shocked faces. " I don't want to know about Alexandra Udinov, I want to know about Alex. And Nikita, Michael, Birkhoff, and lieutenant commander Sean Pierce." He finished desperation filling his voice. No one spoke, Alex stared at her son. She had known this day would come, the day when her son would want to know about his family. Yet as she stood watching him she knew that he had to find those answers on his own. He had to met Sean, Nikita, and Birkhoff. She knew this because, when she found out her mother had been alive; nothing could have satisfied the need to hear her voice. She sat down, " I know," she whispered. Max also knew this feeling, he still felt it. He wanted to know Michael, to know Nikita. What ever his sister decided however, he would back her up. Alex thought for a moment, " Well that may be something you have to do any way. Unless you want to pack up and move to Alaska," she said. Both the boys looked at her in question. " You opened the box right, it went online?" She asked her son. " Yes" Alex nodded, " Birkhoff has a system that updates him on the location and what was accessed, but since we have taken lots of precautions he will only know it was online. No local and no knowledge of what you accessed. Which means..." Alex paused her face turned pale. " Which means this just put you on division's radar." She said quietly. Max tensed and so did Kyle, " What can we do?" he asked his sister. She stood up and walked over to her son, " We can put you in Nikita's path instead. Knowing her, she would save you and try to recruit you before division got their hands on you. Since Birkhoff would most likely feel a sort of connection to you because of your skills and not want you to suffer being Percy's whipping boy." She finished looking at her son with worry. She saw determination and understanding flash in his eyes. He knew that if he were not careful he would get stuck inside Division. Or killed, or both. " Sean this is really dangerous. I don't think..." He cut her off " Mom I want to do it, I have to, please" he whispered. Alex pulled her son to her and wrapped her arms around him, " okay, okay" she said. When she pulled back her blue eyes were set in determination. Her son was going to be the best of the best, better than Nikita, herself, better than Michael. She would make sure of it, not to get back at Percy, or to be better than Nikita. No, Sean Michael Pierce had to be the best because it would keep him alive. And Alex would do anything to make sure her one and only son lived. If it took her last breath, if she had to take her own life, if she had to disappear, or trade her self to Amanda. She would do anything to keep him alive.


	18. To love and learn

Hey guys I am back sorry this took a while. School kinda got crazy, so just to clear something up. Kyle is like a supper genius, and the program he created was like the Angeletron from Bones. So here it is enjoy, please review the sugestion's are great. So yeah enjoy.

* * *

Nikita crept through the alleyway, her gun trained in front of her. " I have eyes on Division" she said. " I have three possible tangos" Birkhoff said over the com. " Okay three agents, three targets, three of us" Nikita said to Michael and Owen. They split, Nikita followed a the big agent following a young woman. Nikita felt a nagging in her stomach, if Percy and Amanda were taking agents from broad daylight. They really needed them or this one had something they desperately wanted. During her thought proses she had not noticed a figure jogging in front of the agent. He was a guy, about 5'6 with his hood up. He surprised Nikita by turing into an alleyway. She sprinted forward, " I got him" she said to Birkhoff. She looked around the conner of the brick wall. The agent had the man backed into the wall. She stopped suddenly he was not a man, he was a boy. She stepped forward and shot the thug, The boy backed away and yelled " SHIT!" Nikita ran forward and said " hey I am not going to hurt you I promise" she put her gun back in the waist band of her pants. " No I know that, but you could have waited until he wasn't so close now I have his blood on my shirt".He motioned to his shirt. Nikita stared at him. "It will come out In the wash, why were they after you.?" She asked watching the boy carefully. " They want me to work for them to re encrypt Percy's black boxes, I of course refused. I will never help Division they ruined my life. And the lives of the people I care about." He said he voice was much deeper than she had expected. "Nikita!" Michael yelled running down the alley way with Owen right behind. " Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded. She turned back to the boy, " They have taken the people we love away from us too." Her voice hitching slightly as she thought of Alex "We can help you, we are trying to take Division down. We could use another tech guy. I am sure Birkhoff could use a friend" She said not missing the glint of joy In his eyes as she mentioned the cranky tech. " Yes, I would like that, to help of course. Anything I can do" Nikita nodded. Yet it was Michael who spoke, " Come back with us, we can give you a place to rest until we figure out what to do. We have a spare room." Nikita and Owen nodded. She held her hand out to the boy. For some reason she felt a connection, to him and she could not place it at all. She looked at his eyes and caught a flicker of raw emotion, and pure joy. It was gone as soon as she saw it. He took her hand as they ran to the car Birkhoff had waiting for them.

SEAN M. PIERCE POV.  
The car ride back had been quiet and almost awkward. When he saw the house he chuckled to him self. His mother had been right, Birkhoff did love nice houses. As soon as they were inside the tech was looking him up and down. " Who's he?" the tech asked. " This is...?"Nikita paused when she realized she did not know his name. " Right my name is Kyle" he reached his hand out to shake Birkhoff's. As they shook Kyle's jaw dropped as his eye's fell upon Birkhoff's equipment. " Whoa," He walked over to the computers and a genuine smile lit up his face. " Nice, " The tech ran over quickly and said " Yeah keep you're paws off my awesomeness" Nikita watched the boy with interest she said " Don't worry it just a bunch of numbers." Birkhoff opened his mouth to correct her but it was Kyle who spoke. " Numbers? Just Numbers? I may be young but Division wanted me for a reason you know?" he said moving to sit in front of the computers. " Wait you can read that?" Birkhoff asked pointing to a algorithm he was having trouble reading. Kyle scoffed " Please, don't tell me ShadowWalker can't read this" Birkhoff rounded on him and demanded " How did you know?" " Each of your screens is running numbers and codes and locals. each with their own encryption and firewall, coming from three separate IP addresses. Man that's Shadow Walkers MO, it's complex because to some one it looks as if the info is coming from three different places. And its un traceable, well not for me, any way this algorithm, its in the coded encryption. you set up and its blocking the info, just unlock it." Kyle said to a stunned crowd. "Can we not let Amanda have him please. A) because he could find us in the blink of an eye and B) because he is awesome." Birkhoff said pointing at Kyle. " I am glad you think I am awesome." Kyle said. They all laughed. It had been a while since some one so young had been in the house.

In the weeks that passed, Kyle became every ones favorite. He was quick witted and funny. But what absolutely blew every one away was how smart he was. He and Birkhoff played a joke on Owen one morning. The blond assassin was making toast, Kyle and Birkhoff were typing away at their key boards when the toaster popped. Owen jumped because he had just put the bread in. While he was fixing the toaster the microwave turned on. This time Owen swore loud enough to send Nikita and Michael running down the stairs. They stopped when they saw him aiming his gun at the toaster and then the microwave. Just then the lights flickered and the timer on the stove went off and Owen yelped and dropped to the floor. Nikita and Michael were laughing at him so hard they had tears in their eyes. Michael pointed at Kyle then back at Owen and then back to Birkhoff. " Okay, Okay. Ahhhh , Okay stop. Stop. I can't breath" Nikita pleaded with the two tech's. The kitchen suddenly stopped. The lights stopped flickering and Owen peaked his head up and glared at the two techies. " You better run kid" he said darkly. Kyle took one look at Birkhoff and bolted. Owen left his gun on the table and ran after the kid. " I swear to God Kyle, last week you woke me up with music, and scared the shit out of me making the power go out while I was trying to get changed. I am going to kill you" He yelled following the kid to the training room. Kyle laughed and hid behind the corner of the wall. Nikita and Michael had walked down after Owen wanting to see if Kyle could out smart him. They stood at the door, watching Owen look, just as he walked by the corner, a nimble foot dropped out and Owen found him self face down on the mat. Kyle let out a laugh as he stepped over Owen and onto the mat. Owen pushed himself up and gave a toothy grin before he ran at Kyle. He picked him up on his shoulder and swung him around. When they both got dizzy they fell to the ground laughing. " Come on lazy ass get up lets spar." Michael said helping the man up. Kyle smiled at Nikita who offered her hand to him. " Thanks, mind if I stay and watch?" he asked. She nodded and said back " Sure why not" Kyle jumped on top of the equipment cabinet. Nikita figured he was intrigued by the fighting and liked to watch. But Kyle had his own reasons, he watched them with precision. He watched them like he was the one fighting with them. Soon Michael and Nikita were sparing, Kyle watched her. Her movements were flawless, her timing perfect. She was not at all like he imagined her to be like. She was fearless like his mother, she was smart, calm, powerful, and Kyle would look at her and sometimes only see his mother staring back. The first time he saw her, all he wanted to do was run and hug her. He felt like he knew her so well, but at the same time he felt like he did not know the first thing about her. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Owen who said, " I know its hard not to watch her." Kyle smiled, Owen would always have feelings for Nikita, feelings that always got him into trouble. For some reason Kyle decided to tell Owen why he was watching her. " Thats not why I am watching her, I am watching how she fights. How she moves, her style." Owen stared back at him. " What,?" He again said it loud enough to distract Michael and Nikita. They walked over to listen and grab water. " Well what they are doing is an art, it takes time, it takes patience. It takes strength and power, which are two different things. Look at Nikita for a sec, she is a lot smaller in size than you or Michael. Yet she can still beat you." He said now with the attention of every one in the room. " If Michael takes a swing at her" He nodded to the couple, who got ready in their stances. Michael threw his fist out, " Freeze!" Kyle said from the counter. He jumped off it and walked over to them. Nikita was crouched down and Michael was positioned over her with his arm still extended. " Nikita moved out of instinct, from where she is, she is most likely already thinking five or six moves ahead. And my guess is that she is going to pop back up and perry his next blow, and when Mikey goes for the kick she is going to move with him and grab it. Then use her advantage of having him off balance and kick his other leg out. " He finished to a stunned group. " Thats exactly what I was going to do, how did you know that?" She asked getting up from her crouched position. " Why do you think I have been watching you. I see why you two are such a pair, you think the same way." Kyle said. " Okay, thats great in theory but let me teach you, its not that easy." Michael said not wanting the boy to think that because he understood the thought process that he could fight. " You want to train me?" Kyle said look at him trying his hardest not to seem to excited. " Yes, I think you should know how to fight. Even Nerd does." Nikita said grabbing some wrist guards. " Here" she said tossing him the gloves. Kyle caught them and took off his hoodie, leaving him in a fitted T-shirt and jeans. Nikita raised her eye brows, they had not really seen him before. He always looked so lanky and not scrawny but not supper fit. Now however was a completely different story. She could see the outline of his abbs through his shirt. " Wow kid works out" Owen said smirking from his spot next to Nikita. " Okay so let see if you can put any of that knowledge into an actual fight" Michael said getting into his stance. Kyle held an awkward stance, he put his hands up copying Michael. He kept a straight face, Michael made the first move, he swung out with a jab. Which out of habit Kyle ducked, he lunged at Michael. Who side stepped him and caught his punch, and swept his feet out from under him. Kyle landed on his back with Michael's foot on his chest. " Nice try kid, next time. Now let me show you how to dodge." Michael said with a smile. For some reason Nikita stayed she did not know why but something about this kid made her stay. As if she knew he was not trying. " Wait let me try again." Kyle asked getting to his feet easily. " Kyle I barely broke a sweat and knocked you flat on your back, you'd be dead if that were Division." He said solemnly. Kyle felt anger rise like bile in the back of his throat. He hated that they thought he could not fight, he blinked and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he had regained control of his emotion's. He faced Michael and took off the wrist guards, and his T-shirt. Leaving him in a black tank top. Nikita looked at him and understood her thought from earlier. This kid was 14, or 15, but had the body of a fighter. His arms and chest were ripped for a kid his age. But what really told her he had been holding back was the look in his eye. " That won't happen again, and if it does" He paused and said " I let it happen" Owen and Nikita shared a look. Not many people could win against Michael, he trained the recruits when he was in Division. Michael how ever smiled and did not quiet see the same look that Nikita saw. " Your funeral kid" He said.

SEAN. M. PIERCE POV  
Michael threw the first punch, Kyle threw his arm up and caught it. And just like that he was thrust back into his memories of Max and his Mother training him. Block, hit, duck. Kyle dodged Michael's attacks with ease. Michael suddenly grabbed his arms and they crashed into the wall knocking things off the shelves. Kyle head-butted Michael and slipped under his jab. Grabbing his arm and slamming his shoulder against the wall. Kyle suddenly dropped to the ground as Michael swung a training knife. A smile formed on his lips. He pulled a blunted black bladed from the waist band of his jeans. He looked at Michael and said in perfect Russian. " never get into a knife fight with a Russian" his words and ability to speak Russian surprised every one. Michael saw the challenge in his eye. It was friendly, but there was a hint of anger. Anger at having to hold back and not be able to show them why he had been wanted by Division so badly. Just then Owen stepped up, he pulled his own blunt weapon from a sheath. Michael knowing that Owen was a much better knife fighter, stepped back to Nikita crossing his arms. Birkhoff had joined them now and he made a bet with Michael. " 10 bucks on Kyle," the techie said confidently. Michael took him up on it, no way this kid could beat a cleaner. Kyle relaxed his muscles, he closed his eyes for a moment. He honed in on all the emotion he had been keeping hidden from his...family. When he opened them Owen's previously bright blue eyes turned dark. Kyle matched his cold and calculated look. They moved around each other slowly. The things in the room disappeared and all that was left was Kyle and Owen. They attacked at the same time.

NIKITA POV  
A chilling fear crept into Nikita as she saw the dark look in the boy's eyes. She found her self gripping onto the back of a chair so tightly her knuckles were white. Michael placed his hand over hers and peeled it off the chair taking it into his own. Letting her know that if need be he would stop them, or well Owen. Nikita noticed the dark look the blond man took on when he felt like he was in danger. Or some one he cared about, was in danger or when he felt threatened. Nikita knew from experience that it was not a happy or a safe place to be. With out warning the two guys leapt at each other. It was like watching a dance, instead of twirling they slashed. They moved around the room with grace and ease, like they had been fighting together for years. Nikita watched in horror as Kyle's barley grazed over Owen's neck. They continued their dance, their dance of death. Had it been real of course. Yet Nikita could see right through Owen, to the darker parts of his soul and mind. Parts that belonged in his past, she cast a glance at the younger boy. Expecting him to be scared, she found chills running down her spine. She could not see past the murderous glint in his eyes. It was controlled however, like he was on the edge but in control. She saw it just as Michael and Kyle did. It happened in slow motion, Owen's knife went straight for Kyle's chest. Even blunted with the power Owen was using it would go straight through the boy.

SEAN M. PIERCE POV

He saw the blade long before it got close to him. He caught a glimpse of the X cleaner's eyes. He suddenly understood what it was like to loose control. The look in the mans eyes had Kyle going right to survival mode. Some where in the back of him mind he knew he could not get sloppy with what he was about to do. Time seamed to stop. The blade was closer to him than he would have liked, Kyle brought his hands up grabbing the base of the hilt. His hands covering Owen's, he spun the older man's wrist over his head so Kyle was now behind him. His hands still held Owen's as he used Owen's momentum to drive the butt end of the Knife right where his heart was. The force of the hit made Owen drop to his knee's. The knife dropped to the ground as his heart struggled to beat normally after it had jumped like it had been shocked. Kyle still had his own knife, but unlike Owen he had not lost control. He stepped back and stuck it back in the waist band of his jeans. Owen was still on the ground his fist's clenched. Kyle saw Nikita go forward but Michael hold her back. Kyle reached his hand out to Owen, who took it. When their eyes met the hard cold looks were gone. " Michael, you owe Birkhoff 10 bucks" He said smiling turning to the group his blue eyes were calm and soft once again. Kyle laughed and glanced at Nikita. He realized his mistake a second too late. Worry, fear, confusion, and sadness all hung heavy in her eyes. He swallowed thickly and said, " I am going to go clean up." he made his way past Birkhoff and to his room. When he got there he went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He stared at himself in the mirror, he had said too much. He could not undo what he said and how well he fought. He would have to learn how to play the perfect agent. His thoughts traveled back to Nikita, she reminded him so much of his mother. It was hard to be so close to her. He wanted her to know who he was so badly. That they were related. He wanted Michael to know who he was. He shook his head, thoughts like that could get them all killed. He pulled on a new tank top and ran his hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath he walked back out into the hall way. He passed Nikita's room, Owen's room. Then a room with a closed door. Dust covered the door handle, he tried the door. It opened, he walked in and saw boxes. Some open some not, a flash of color caught his eye. Kyle walked to the source, a blue dress was folded up. When he pulled it up he knew who it belonged to. His mothers smell wrapped around the dress. He looked in the box, there were other clothes and shoes. He smiled and opened other boxes and relished in the comfort of her smell. He picked up her sweatshirt up and let her smell fill his senses. He was reminded of when he was young before she got captured. His smile widened when he saw a picture of her. He did not realize he was crying until his tears hit the glass frame. His mothers face smiled back, her blue eyes were warm and bright. Her smile reached her eyes and beyond. Her skin was smooth and it glowed with happiness. Kyle had never seen her like that, he kept looking and the tears came streaming down his face. Nikita's arms were wrapped around her, a smile that only a mother could give graced her features. His mother's arms held the other woman tightly. Another of her sitting on the beach next to, who Kyle guessed to be his father. There was one with Michael making a funny face next to her. Kyle found pictures in a envelope, when he opened it his heart constricted. He stopped trying to wipe his tears away. They were of his mother and Sean, his father. The first one was the two of them sitting on the couch. Sean's head rested on Alex's stomach, her hand rested on his head. He was working on a lap top and she was looking through papers. Kyle took in every detail of the photo, the way his father's brow was furrowed in concentration. The next picture was Sean siting at a table and Alex draped over his shoulders smiling. A video camera lay at the bottom of the box. Kyle picked it up gingerly, and saw there were two video's. In the first he saw his father and mother walking on the beach walking hand in hand, when suddenly his father spun her and kissed her sweetly. The last video was at a dance. His mother was in a stunning red dress, her hair in a neat bun revealing the butterfly tattoo at the base of her neck. His father was in a black suit and tie. They moved around the dance floor, their eyes never leaving each other. A voice said " They are going to kill you if they know you filmed them nerd" Nikita's voice came through stat-icy. Kyle smiled through his tears, he watched his mother's movements and her smile. He saw how gentle his father was, how he stepped with confidence. The intensity and love in his eye. He spun her and as the song ended he dipped her gently and pressed his lips to hers. The feed cut off and flashed one short video. His mother was curled up on the couch her nose buried in a book. The camera turned to show his father smiling mischievously, the camera turned again and moved closer to Alex. " Hey, what are you reading?" He asked grabbing her attention. " Sean!" she yelled covering her face. His father laughed easily dodging the pillow she threw at him. " aww come on you knew I was here," he said moving closer. " hmmm" his mother responded. The camera got closer to her and Kyle could hear his father whisper, " Alex? Guess what?" She looked at him a small smile forming on her lips. " What?" She whispered back. " I love you" he whispered. Her smile widened and her eye's sparkled with happiness. " I love you too" She whispered back before the feed cut off. Kyle stared at the screen, he picked up the picture of them reading on the couch. He brushed his finger's over the photo, that had captured their happiness. Their was a bed in the room and for the rest of the day Kyle sat on it and looked through all of his mother's things from when she had lived with their family. A wave of exhaustion over took him after a while, he did not have the energy to leave the room. He fell asleep missing his mother for the first time since he had said good bye to her.

NIKITA POV.  
Nikita made her way upstairs. She wanted to check on Kyle, he had not come down since the training room. It had scared her that the boy knew how to fight like that. She was not scared of him, but for him. The whole day she had been with Owen, explaining that it wasn't his fault. That no one had gotten hurt and that was all that mattered. She got to the boys door and knocked. There was no answer, " Kyle, can I come in?" she asked softly. When there was still no answer she pushed open the door, he was not in his room. She walked to her door to see if Michael knew where he was. She stopped short, the door to where she was keeping Alex's things was open. Nikita walked to it about to close it when she saw the floor. The boxes where open and Alex's blue dress hung out of one. Nikita cast a glance around the room and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. Kyle lay on the bed his head resting on one of Alex's sweat shirts. She walked over to him and looked at him closely. His cheeks were tear stained, he moved slightly in his sleep. Revealing his hand which held something to his chest. Nikita gently pried the picture from his hands it was the one of Alex and Sean sitting on the couch. Nikita's hand jumped to her mouth, it had been a long time since she had seen this picture. She was very curious as to why Kyle had it, and why he was in the room at all. Much less sleeping on Alex's old clothes. She shook her head and was filled with a rush of emotion as she watched the boy sleep. Nikita placed the picture back next to Kyle and gently pressed her lips to his forehead. She took the other things off the bed and pulled the covers over him. She tucked her leg under her and sat on the edge of the bed. She took in his features, he looked so peaceful, so innocent. She wondered how he got into this life, where his parents were. Why he chose to stay in this life, she brushed the hair out of his face. Her hand lingering on his cheek for a moment. As she was getting up to leave he stirred. " Nikita?" he said groggily. She smiled and sat back down. " Hey" she whispered, " I am sorry about earlier" he said his eyes still closed. She ran her fingers through his hair, " Sorry for what, You didn't do any thing. Well aside from take a shot at Owen's ego" She chuckled softly. His lips turned up into a small smile, Nikita knew he was tired. She also knew he had not been sleeping at all. She kept up her motion for a while. She looked at the picture, at Alex. God did she miss her, and this boy, Kyle was reminding her what it was like to love some one like her. " Do you miss her?" the boy whispered. She didn't look at him, she had thought he was asleep. Nikita swallowed thickly and looked down at him. His chocolate brown eyes searched hers. " All the time" She said back. " Do you know who she is?" Nikita asked. It was a loaded question. Nikita some where deep in her heart knew that he did. " Her name is Alex, Alexandra Udinov" He said to her surprise. She nodded and looked away, it had been a long time since she had hear the girls name. The boy had also pronounced her name with a flawless Russian accent. She felt Kyle shift giving her more room. He played with the edge of the sheets. Nikita closed her eyes, Alex had always done that. When she first started training with Nikita. It was her way of saying she needed to be close, her way of asking for help with out saying it. Nikita after she realized thats what it was would always climb in next to the girl, once she did the girl would always curl up to her. Nikita wiped away the tear that fell down her face, she looked down at him and he looked away. Nikita pulled back the covers and leaned against the head board. She closed her eyes at how quickly he leaned into her when she offered her arm out to him. The picture of Alex was still in his hand. " She looks so happy, so care free. So in love" He said his fingers brushing over the photo. Nikita nodded, " She was, if any of us deserve happiness it would have been her. And Sean, thats who the man is." Nikita said surprised that her voice did not crack. " Tell me about her, what her favorite color is... I mean was" He said looking up at her. Nikita met the boys eyes and was pinned, his chocolate eyes were full of desperation. Full of love, full of fear, full of hope. His eyes reminded Nikita of Sean's eyes. She nodded. " She was beautiful, and kind, so loyal, and brave. I loved her, like a daughter. She went through so much because of me." Nikita said guilt swelling up in her heart. " What do you mean, I know all about Pale Fire. What happened after you got her out of the building?" The boy asked softly. Nikita took a deep breath, " Once I got her out of the building, I met one of her fathers loyal servants. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made, a mistake that will haunt me for the rest of my life. Once I left she was sold, as a sex slave." Nikita felt Kyle tense, she wrapped her arms around him and he gripped her back. " How long?" The boy asked through gritted teeth. " 6 years, until she got out and came to the states were I found her and soon after we started training." Nikita said tears were falling down her face. She continued her story. The ups the downs, the heart break and sorrow. All the way up to her death. She felt Kyle's arms wrap around her, as she realized she was sobbing softly. He was as well, she pressed her lips to his forehead as she pulled him closer to her. She knew he was crying for a different reason, she knew that Alex's story upset him. But she knew he would never tell her why. The life they chose to lead, was full of secrets and lies. Her life was no exception. She knew not to ask question's, when he was ready he would either tell them. Or he would break, and the truth would be laid bare. Nikita collected her self long before he did. She ran her fingers through his hair, and began to sing the russian lullaby that had rescued Alex from her nightmares so long ago. The boys sobs turned to tears. Soon his breathing evened out, Nikita closed her eyes and rested her head on his. She looked up when she heard some one at the door. Michael walked in quietly. He rested his hand on Kyle's head, a gentle smile crossing his features. He then turned Nikita's face to look at him, he used his thumb to wipe the tears from her face. Nikita leaned into his touch, and he swept in and kissed her lips softly. " I love you Nikita." He whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes whispering back, " I love you too Michael." Suddenly Kyle's hand reached up and pulled Michael's down to his cheek. Both Michael and Nikita looked at each other. Just in the short amount of time that they had know this boy. He had already found a place in their hearts. Nikita looked at the boy and made herself a promise. She was not going to let any thing happen to him. She would not lose him like she lost Alex. Like Michael lost Haley. He was young enough to still need parents. Nikita and Michael knew they could not have kids, Nikita's body had been through too much. The danger was too great, but this, this was more than Nikita could have ever hoped. If Kyle stuck around, which Nikita had the feeling he would. She would take care of him forever. When she looked back at Michael she knew he was making a similar promise also.

SEAN M. Pierce  
Kyle let the russian melody sooth him. Soon he drifted off, he heard Michael come in and he heard Nikita. Their voices made him feel safe, he reached a hand up and pulled Michael's hand to him. At this point not caring how childish it seamed. He slept wrapped up in Nikita's arms, and the familiar sound and smell of Michael. He made a promise to himself. He was going to stay here, he already loved every one. He wanted to meet his father, to be able to love him. A smile formed on his lips as his dreams were of his mother and father dancing, and walking on the beach.


	19. Birthday Intruder

Wow guys I can't thank you enough for all the great reviews. They make me so happy, I flag them in my inbox. I look at them when I need a boost in my day or when I am writing. You all remind me what my goal is, to be able to move my reader. To make them laugh, cry, smile.

To get them to fall in love with the characters I have taken and shaped.I want to shout out to Wootar16 who has commented on every chapter.

And all of you who have made comments. This chapter is going to take place about a month or so after the Mikita Kyle moment from last chapter.

I have decided to bring Sean in a little early. So the SEAL is back bitches. Now Kyle is just like any other Division agent except for his age so. Just imagine an older Liza, and a helluva lot more kick ass. Well I am done rambling now. PEACE PEOPLE, I am watching you all review or die. -A ( Heheh PLL)

* * *

" Yo Kyle XY get your ass out here or we are gonna be late." Owen called from the door. Kyle grimaced at the nick name the blond had given him, and walked out running his hand through his shaggy hair.

Owen stood at the door in a white button down shirt and black tie with black pants. With one last look in the mirror Kyle walked down the hall to meet Owen.

He knew they would be impressed, the one thing he loved to do more than spar. Was to shop. No he was not gay, but he loved to shop.

His shoes echoed on the floor as he walked down the stairs. "Kyle come on, we have to go the reservation is at seven thirty oh uhh"

Michael stuttered over his words standing next to Owen as the boy, well young man walked stepped out. Kyle managed to hold a straight face for about a minute before a wide smile spread across his face.

" Dude you look like you walked out of a magazine." Owen said staring at him. Kyle winked and said " I like expensive things" before walking out the door and climbing into the car.

Today was Nikita's birthday, Birkhoff was with Nikita at the restaurant waiting for the rest of the gang.

Kyle could not keep the smile off his face as he thought of his gift for Nikita. He knew after spending time with her that she loved to dance.

He also knew that Michael had two left feet, except for the occasional waltz here and there.

He had not told Michael or Owen about his gift, there were many things that his family had yet to discover about him.

Michael pulled the car to a stop and they all got out, Kyle suddenly started humming the James Bond theme song as they walked.

Owen and Michael looked at him and he said " What we are spies you know and I think we could give the guy a run for his money, " They all started to laugh when Nikita's voice made them look up.

" Boys were have you been?" Their jaws dropped. Well all except Kyle's, he had a feeling Nikita would go all out for this. She wore a light blue long sleeve dress that came to just below her knees.

It was loose with a section at the small of her back that was bare. At the hem of the dress it was toned with a darker blue. Her hair was was up leaving strands falling in just the right places.

She also wore silver stilettos making her just as tall as Michael. Kyle and Owen let Michael go up to her first, he kissed his wife sweetly.

" You look stunning Nikita, " He said. She smiled as they walked into the restaurant. " You all look very sharp. Wait where did Kyle go?" She asked looking for the teen.

They heard shoes echoing off the pavement and Owen tapped Michael and whispered. " Little man's making an entrance" Michael coughed to cover his laugh which did not go unseen by Nikita.

She smacked them both on the arm playfully. " Sorry left something in the car." The boy said. When he stepped into the light again every ones jaws hit the floor.

In the short amount of time Owen and Michael had forgotten what he had looked like in this suite. Nikita shook her head, he looked like he was in his early twenties. He was certainly tall enough to be. " Whoa!" Nikita said taking him in.

Kyle did not miss a beat. " Nikita you look beautiful, Versace, and Jimmy chu and of course Gucci hand bag." He said smoothly. Nikita just stared at him, " you can do every thing can't you?" she said in awe.

He laughed his smile making her smile, " I can't fly, although I am working on that." He said as they walked into the restaurant.

Nikita could not help but ask, " Okay what are you wearing and how much did you spend on it Mr. Bond." Kyle smirked at Owen who began humming the theme song again and laughing with Michael.

" Well birthday girl, since you asked. I am wearing a Dolce and Gabbana tux. which was $2,625. Armani shoes which I found on sale for $200. And a Rolex from my mother from my 15th birthday."

The laughter stopped and the gang was looking at him." Damn! I did not know you knew fashion. " Nikita said. Kyle smiled ,

" Its my favorite thing to do, shop, I mean. It clears my mind. It reminds me that I am one of the best. I am an elite. And fifthly rich." He said as they sat down. Nikita nodded, they had grown very close in the past month or so.

She held Michael's hand as they talked. Suddenly the music in the restaurant changed. Kyle was no where to be found the lights dimmed except for a spotlight on the center floor.

Nikita recognized the song it was one of her favorite dances. She looked at Michael and Owen, they were hitting each other on the shoulder saying, " You go." " No you go I can't dance" Nikita sighed and shook her head disappointment shining in her eyes.

A hand tapped her shoulder effectively ending Michael and Owen's bickering. Nikita turned to see Kyle standing there, she raised her eye brow at him wondering why on earth he would be standing next to her and not siting down.

With one of the sweetest smiles Nikita had ever seen he held out his hand. " May I rescue you from theses two idiots" Nikita took his hand not expecting much.

Nikita looked at the people in the restaurant, but Kyle's voice brought her back to look at him. " You know the Vietnamese Waltz?" He asked as they made their way to the spot light.

She nodded, and said, " Yeah so," With a laugh he took her hand and twirled her around .

He silently thanked his father for his height. He was about as tall as Michael. " This was the first dance my mother taught me. She said it was her mothers favorite." Nikita looked at him in shock.

" No way, you know this dance?" He nodded.

" Happy birth day Nikita. This is me showing my thanks and gratitude for welcoming me into your life and family." He said as the music began to play. Nikita knew she could trust him with her weight, the dance was almost contemporary.

NIKITA POV.

Nikita placed her right hand in his left and her other hand on his shoulder. She let the music guide her as they began to move.

When she had been on missions for Division the dancing was the only thing she made her feel free and innocent.

Kyle never missed a beat. His steps were sure and strong. When the first lift happened Kyle lifted her with grace and ease.

Blue and black swirled around the dance floor, Nikita had never seen a man as young as Kyle move with such grace.

His hands held her arms land waist as he pulled her across the floor. When she was standing again he lifted her and spun her around.

As the final notes were playing in the song his hand gracefully moved from her shoulder blades to the small of her back as he supported her back for the final dip.

The restaurant was hollering and cheering, every one was out of their seats. Nikita and Kyle bowed their smiles were priceless, Nikita wrapped Kyle in a hug and said. " Kyle that was perfect, thank you."

A tear fell down her face as she held him tight. " I am glad, Nikki you are truly a wonderful person.

I feel so lucky to have you all in my life." He said as they walked back to the table. Owen held out his hand to Kyle and was looking at him with respect.

Michael looked at the young man and did not try and wipe his tears away as he pulled Kyle into a hug. "Thank you Kyle, that meant a lot to her. I thought I was the only one who knew how much she liked to dance." Kyle shook his head.

The rest of the night went by fast, they were walking back to their house when Kyle held out his arm to Nikita.

" Oh, why thank you kind sir." She said taking his arm as they walked up the stairs. They were laughing and joking as they left their coats on the rack.

Nikita beckoned to Kyle to come look at her collection of dresses. His smile priceless as he followed her.

SEAN M. PIERCE POV

Kyle grabbed his jacket off the rack as he walked back into the living room. He slipped into it so he would not wrinkle it.

He was alone in the room when he heard the sound of breathing coming from the door.

As it opened Kyle slipped behind the intruder, the darkness making his seances go on high alert.

In one fluid step he pressed the barrel of his gun to the back of the mans head. He froze, Kyle saw it coming.

He was angry and in a very dangerous place, how dare some one try to hurt his family.

The man spun around and tried to disarm him, he was a lot stronger than Kyle so he knocked the gun from from his hand.

They started throwing punches, it was different from fighting Michael or Nikita. It was brute strength verses skill and wit.

Kyle ducked under a flying fist and sent three well aimed blows to the mans inner leg, knee, and chest. Kyle took off his jacket, leaping at the man.

Who swiped out with a knife, Kyle growled as blood stained his white stumbled, next thing he knew he saw the man's boot.

It crashed into the side of his face, the ground was a blur as blood dripped from his mouth. He felt a wave of anger and let out a roar.

He attacked the man until he saw fear flash in his eyes. The man again used his brute strength and grabbed Kyle by his shirt.

Kyle let out a howl of pain, which turned into a scream of agony as he crashed through the glass door's leading out to the stone patio. The man was standing over him

Kyle hissed and grabbed a shard of glass and lashed at the man's ankle. He was in pain, every movement caused more.

He saw red, or it was blood, he did not know. He began to attack the man with every thing he had.

In the back of his mind he saw the lights go on behind him. It distracted him, a hard kick to his chest sent him back through the other door.

The pain was a whole new thing for him, he heard Nikita's voice. He thought the worst. He crawled to his knees, he saw the man walking to Nikita.

Kyle ran he jumped over the couch and tackled the man. He slammed his fist into the mans face over and over.

A pair of arms pulled him off the man. Blood dripped from his knuckles, he wanted to kill the man. He lunged from the arms.

A sharp wave of agony ripped through his body, he let out a scream. Falling into the arms.

A gentle hand rested on his face, Kyle forced his eyes open.

Owen was looking at him, fear and worry plain on his face. His mouth was moving but Kyle could not hear. He breathed out to the worried man, " Nikita?" He moved to get to her.

He had to get to her. He had to...to..to. All thoughts left his mind as he passed out.

Nikita POV.

Nikita awoke with a start. To a crashing sound, followed by a scream of pain. She and Michael leapt from bed and ran out to the stairs.

She and Michael held their guns out and flipped a light on to meet destruction. She saw with horror that Kyle had been thrown through the glass doors. She called out, to the older man. " SEAN STOPPPP!"

but it was again too late and the boy came crashing back through the window. Kyle's eyes met hers, Nikita recoiled at the dark look in his eyes.

They were cold and dark, almost evil. He turned and leapt at Sean who had stopped his attacks.

Owen finally pulled the boy off Sean who was horrified at what he had done. Nikita had been frozen in shock, she jumped into action when she heard Kyle whisper her name.

His voice so full of pain and worry, desperation, and need. She rushed over to him, Owen carried him to a clear spot on the floor.

Birkhoff came in with a med kit his eyes shooting daggers at Sean.

Nikita felt he need to help Kyle and her motherly instincts take over. She shoved Owen out of the way, Kyle's shirt was already torn to shreds.

She ripped it off revealing his bloody torso. Glass stuck out of many places, she started to pull the glass from him.

He suddenly awoke with a gasp of pain. " Kyle? hold on okay, I need you to be strong. I need to get these out. I am so sorry sweetheart." She said pausing to run her hand through his hair.

He nodded gritting his teeth. His breath coming out in short pants. Owen was at his side, he held the boys hand while Nikita continued the slow and painful process.

Nikita's hand jumped to her mouth as she saw the damage done to his back. The wounds would leave scars. Some were deep.

He let out a small cry of pain as Nikita pulled out the glass. It took her an hour to clean him up. It was one of the longest hours of her life.

It brought back memories of Alex dying, the painful memories she had buried. Kyle had been so brave, but his gasp of pain were like knife stabs to Nikita.

Owen lifted him up in his arms. He looked small and fragile. Owen made to go into Kyle's room but Nikita shook her head.

" Put him in...Alex's room" she said slowly. Owen nodded and laid the boy down on the bed.

He placed a kiss on his forehead, and pulling Nikita in for a hug as he left the room. Nikita pulled up a chair, she collapsed into it and held her head in her hands.

She let her tears fall as the raw emotion of the night washed over her. It felt like days since she and Kyle had danced. Yet it had been hours.

Shen knew Sean was upset for what happened and there would be time to sort it all out. But right now she wallowed in her emotions.

This boy, had come into her life, and made it so much better. It was like he was her son. She certainly loved him like one, he was so smart.

So kind, he fought like the best of them knew in the back of her mind if Kyle had not been caught off guard, and if Sean had not been as strong.

That the ex navy SEAL would be dead. Kyle was such a wonderful boy, he was all Nikita and Michael could have hoped for. Nikita was pulled from her thoughts by Kyle.

He was whimpering in his sleep. "No,Nikita no, please. I just found you. don't leave me. please. I never...I have so much I meant to tell you. Please no." He whimpered. Nikita was at his side in a instant. " Kyle honey, wake up. I am right here." she said careful not to touch him.

The first reaction of some one who lived like they did when they were having a nightmare. Was to attack.

His whimpering turned to a sob. She called his name louder, he bolted up right. " Nikita!" he yelled out. " Kyle, I am right her hon. Right here." she said as he saw her and reached out his arms.

Nikita knew he needed to know she was real, she slipped in next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist his head was resting on her shoulder.

She ran her hand through his hair, " shhh, I've got you, I'm right here." She told him softly. His sobs died down and he suddenly stiffened.

"Kyle honey, are you in pain tell me where it hurts" she asked him quickly. He shook his head, " Nikita what happened, who was that man?" He asked slowly.

Nikita sighed and held him to her tightly. " That was Sean Pierce. He never would have done that if he knew who you were. You both thought the other was an intruder." Nikita said pressing her lips to his forehead.

" Sean, as in Alex's husband?" he asked slowly. Nikita nodded, "Kyle I know he wants to come see you. If thats okay?" The boy stiffened and gripped her tightly. " Nikki, I want to see him too. But can it wait until tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course honey, how are your wounds?" she asked her hand still brushing through his hair. " I am fine, I am just happy your okay. I was so scared Nikita. I did not know who he was. I saw you and heard you yell something.

Nikita I though he hurt you. I don't think I have ever been so scared and angry in my life. Just please promise me that you won't leave me.

Promise me that you will always come back home. You and Michael. Please just tell me your okay." He said so fast Nikita almost did not hear him.

" Oh Kyle, we are both alright. I am right here. I won't ever leave you, and neither will Michael. I won't loose you like I lost Alex"

she whispered the last part. He relaxed, letting out a shaky breath. Within minutes he fell asleep.

Nikita felt a wave of exhaustion crash over her. She realized as she watched the boy sleep, that she had been scared also.

She cared so deeply for Kyle, she hated that he got hurt. She knew he was not telling her the truth about his wounds.

She could feel the heat coming off him in waves as his body tried to heal. Nikita closed her eyes, she felt safe holding him. She felt...she had no words to describe how he made her feel.

It was like Alex but so different. He was a lot younger than her. It made a very different bond, she pressed a kiss to his forehead before she fell asleep.

MICHAEL POV

Michael poured coffee out into his cup. It had been a long night, the clean up had taken it emotional toll on him.

He felt like he was scrubbing his son's blood off the ground. He had at first wanted to beat the living day lights out of Sean.

But one look at the distraught man and he found him self unable to do anything but pull him into a fatherly hug. Over the years after Alex's death, Sean and Michael had grown close.

Sean saw Michael the same way Alex had, Michael told the younger man that it was not his fault. It was an accident, and that Kyle would be back on his feet with in the next week.

He sat down with his son in law and told him everything about the amazing boy. Sean had listened and nodded,

when Michael told him about how well he could fight Sean nodded vigorously. Michael pointed out it took Sean's brute strength to take him down.

Michael knew he felt bad, but Sean would have to wait until Kyle was ready to talk to him. Michael ran his hands over his face, he had not slept well without his wife.

He had also gone to check on her and Kyle throughout the night. It warmed his heart to see Kyle snuggled so close to Nikita.

At one point in the night, he heard Kyle calling out for Nikita and himself. He had walked into the room.

Nikita was rocking him and telling him that they were both had kissed Nikita's forehead, brushing his hand over Kyle's head.

He told the boy he was fine and that he could go back to sleep.

It had made his heart soar when Kyle seemed to calm down at the sound of his voice. Michael shook his head and inhaled his drink.

He wondered who in their right mind, would leave Kyle. Any one with a heart could be won over by the sweet boy.

For the first time in a few years Michael thought of his own son Max. He wondered if Max had been like Kyle, he felt guilty for not being there while he grew up.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist, and soft lips pressed to his shoulder. " Why so serious?" Nikita asked her husband gently.

Michael smiled and pulled her around so she was wrapped up in his arms. He had missed her, they sat on the couch.

Nikita curled up into him her head resting on his shoulder. Michael wrapped his arms around her and whispered.

" I was thinking about Max" he said truthfully. Nikita nodded and drew patterns on his chest. " How is Sean? Is he okay, I know Kyle got him pretty good"

Nikita said sighing as Michael rubbed her back soothingly.

" He is upset to say the least. But he really wants to meet Kyle. I told Sean all about him." Michael said.

They sat in silence, just enjoying be in each others arms. Michael leaned his head down and kissed Nikita softly.

Her hand went to the side of his jaw as he deepened the kiss.

She rested her forehead on his after they broke the kiss. " I love you Nikita." He whispered.

She nodded to consumed with emotion from looking in to his eyes to say it back. She rested her head back on his chest and they lay there like that for a while.

* * *

Well guys Sean is back. I feel like this chapter might jump around a bit. But thats what happens when your sick. LOL. PLEASE TELL ME HOW THE LINE SPACES WERE.

Again lots of Mikita Kyle moments in here. We see some more of Owen and Kyle letting loose and being boys. Kyle is a bit of a fashinista, lol, yes its his hobby. Dancing and shopping.

He has lots of money from being a mini ShadowWalker. He has a love for expensive things. I wanted to do a little bit of what Mikey was feeling about this whole thing. And know its time my friends for you all to tell me what you are feeling about this chapter. Okay so who's missing Alex, and Max.

and wait for ittttttttttttttt...Alex is coming back soon. I promise! oh man, Almost lover by fine frenzy is on. Damn depressing song.

So any way, thank you all for you reviews I love them. Now off to write chapter 20. Wow I should throw a party. *Does a happy dance* oooh I can invite Jonny Depp. He is my husband. I love him. Duh! we are married. Okay okay okay. NOW HIT THAT LOVELY BUTTON RIGHT DOWN THERE. REVIEW PEOPLE! Until next time. Izzy


	20. The Hell I am In

I am so happy every one liked Chapter 19. Lots of things happened THE SEAL IS BACK AND READY TO ATTACK. Lol being a father that is. Hahah. So Kyle's first injury with the gang.

And I know every one wants Alex to come back and so do I. So we shall see she may come back this chapter. But no promises.

I may just make this all about Sean and Kyle. But who knows. Lol.

* * *

Kyle winced as Nikita pressed the bandages over his wounds. Nikita had given him some pain killers that put him to sleep for the next 24 hours.

He whispered his thanks, standing to grab his shirt. He heard a knock on the door, he turned to see who it was. His heart stopped when Sean walked in. They stood there for a moment just taking the other in. Sean was surprised at how ripped this kid was, he looked down as he handed him a shirt. " Thanks" he said watching Sean like a hawk.

He did not blame his father at all. He was proud that he had defended his family with with so much honor. " Listen, I am so sorry..I" Kyle cut him off, by holding out his hand for Sean to take.

When the Ex navy SEAL did Kyle spoke. " Hi, my name is Kyle. Its nice to meet you...?" he offered giving Sean the chance to introduce himself. " Lieutenant commander Sean Mason Pierce. But you can just call me Sean." He said looking at the boy. Kyle was taking in everything about his father.

They had the same jaw, and eyes. The rest he knew he looked like his mother. But she had said that it was a special thing that he had his fathers eyes. Kyle and Sean were frozen in their hand shake.

Kyle noticed the his wedding ring. It was the most ornate thing he had ever seen. He could see the words eternal love written around it in Russian. He swallowed thickly and let go of his fathers hand.

Sean was looking at him with awe and disbelief, the more he watched him the more he saw himself as a kid. " So how did you meet Nikita" Sean said finally breaking the silence. " Division wanted me for my hacking skills and I refused so they came after me. Nikita intercepted them and well it just kinda went from there. How bout you?" Kyle said sitting down next to the SEAL.

" Uh well at first I was trying to kill Nikita. But uh I fell in love with someone and she got me to see sense. She passed away though. She was my wife." He said, Sean had no idea why he was telling this boy all of these things. Kyle nodded and said, " Alex, right." Sean snapped his head up and tried to read him. They spent hours talking.

For some reason Sean felt a deep connection with him and wanted to know everything about him. And the boy wanted the same.  
It had been a month since the accident with Sean.

The two were like brothers, Nikita decided she wanted answers on who Kyle was. Why he did not have parents, and why they would just leave him in this life. Nikita was with Birkhoff she heard Kyle's laugh and shook her head.

" Birkhoff, run the blood sample I got from Kyle." The tech gave her a look that said really. " Yes I want to know who Kyle is because I am starting to wonder if thats his real name." Nikita said sitting down next to her old friend. " Nikki, I want to try something okay. But this is crazy. I am going to run Sean's blood also." Nikita snapped her head up to look at Birkhoff's face.

" You see it too don't you?" She said. He nodded, the computer beeped and spit out numbers and information. Sean and Kyle ran out wanting to see who could shoot better. Michael ran after them yelling at Sean to wait up, Owen was already in the car.

Nikita laughed and shook her head, walking up stairs to get some work done.  
Birkhoff rubbed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. The analysis was taking a long time.

Finally the computer beeped, his eyes darted back and forth reading the numbers. He dropped his glass of scotch. It crashed to the floor, sending Nikita running into the room. " What happened are you okay?" She asked.

Birkhoff stared at the screen, he had double and triple checked the screen. This was not possible, not possible at all. " Nikki, Sean is Kyle's biological father." He said slowly. Nikita stared at him the door behind them opened but they did not move. She suddenly did the math, and fell to her knees.

Michael was at her side instantly, the rest of the family followed. " Nikita, are you okay, are you hurt." he asked his eyes glued to her face. She grabbed Michael's arm, he understood and helped her up. She clung to him as she turned to face the rest of the group.

She saw Sean with a look of worry on his face, Owen stood next to her, his hands out as if to catch her should she fall. When she saw Kyle she saw the similarities, the eyes. His jaw, but the rest of his face. It was impossible, she pointed at him slowly, she could only whisper one thing. " Alex" Kyle visibly paled and dropped what he was holding.

" No sweetheart thats Kyle." Michael said his worry increasing ten fold. Kyle started to back up. But Nikita was so confused and angry and scared...Just who was this boy? Nikita let go of Michael and slowly walked over to Kyle who was still backing up. Kyle was breathing erratically now he took another step back but crashed into Sean.

Who tensed as Kyle looked at him, confused Kyle looked back at Nikita and was met with the barrel of a gun. He swallowed in fear, he should have known this was going to happen. He held his hands up and did not take his eyes off her. She was pinning him with a look of black rage. Hurt, betrayal. " Who are you?" she asked with venom.

SEAN M. PIERCE POV

Kyle was shaking with fear. He wished Nathan or Ryan would run through the door and help him. But that was not happing, he knew that she knew who he was. In a flash he grabbed the gun and tackled her to the floor.

She did every thing she could to get out of his grasp. But Kyle just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He sent Michael a pleading look. Silently begging him to wait a minute before doing anything.

Nikita finally stopped thrashing, she stopped clawing at his face and arms. She fell into him, drinking in his scent. He smelled like her. He rocked her back and forth, " You know who I am" he whispered. She latched on to him, " What's you'r name?'...Your real name?" She asked looking at him. Kyle took a deep breath, and looked right at Sean.

" My name is Sean Michael Pierce. After my father Lieutenant Commander Sean Mason Pierce. And after my mothers adopted father, my grandfather. Michael." He said his brown brown eyes holding every one else's. Sean was staring at him with agony and happiness. Yet it was Birkhoff who spoke. " You told me your mother taught you how to dance, and how to fight. Thats only possible if." He trailed off. Kyle let go of Nikita, and helped her up.

He took a step back and closed his eyes. " Yes, she did. Alexandra Udiov is alive." He said. Nikita collapsed to the ground.

NIKITA POV.  
This is not possible, this is just a dream. If Alex was alive she would have come back to me. She would not have left me, she would not have let me bury her. She...16 years. And Kyle, she has a son. Who found me, who came into my life knowing she was alive. This can not be true. I want proof. No I NEED proof. Proof that my baby girl is alive. Proof that the girl I called my daughter, was alive.

Nikita was pulled from her thoughts by Michael. He was calling her name, " Nikita? Kyle just left. He said he would be back with answers. Nikita please baby talk to me." Michael begged. Nikita looked at him and smiled.

It did not reach her eyes. But it was enough. " Our baby girl is alive Michael. She is alive" Nikita whispered. It was finally hitting her, that Alex was truly alive. Michael looked back at her tears falling from his eyes as it hit him too.

He pulled Nikita to him and they started to cry. Tears of joy.

SEAN MICHAEL PIERCE POV  
He got out of his car just out side his house. The front door opened and Max came running out. Kyle turned to hug him. Max was crying, he held the boy with all he had. It had been almost 6 months since he had seen Kyle. " I am so sorry, I am so sorry.

It was an accident I am so sorry Max!" Kyle said as he took in the familiarity of the man who raised him. " No its okay, its okay. Son you did all you could and Nikita is a very smart woman." He said running his hand over the back of Kyle's head as he held him tighter. Suddenly a voice called his name. " Sean?"

He pulled back and saw his mother standing at the door. She was already crying, Kyle sobbed as he ran to his mother. She met him half way and held him as he collapsed to the ground. She cradled him in her lap, as he sobbed.

" I am sorry I am sorry. Oh god mom I am so so sorry. Mom I met him. I met dad. And Nikita and Michael and Nerd. And Owen. And god I love them all so much. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." He begged his sobs racking his body. Alex shook her head. " No Sean please forgive me for keeping you from them. Its okay Sean I've got you. Thank you, for giving me the opportunity to see my family again. To be with your father and our family. If they still want me."

She added softly. Kyle looked up at her, " You have no idea how much they want you back. How much they have missed you. How much they love you. How much I love you mamma I...just..I" he stuttered over his words to over come with emotion. Alex held him close, " I know baby I know. Mamma's here shhh. shhhh I know. " She cooed. They sat in the yard until he calmed down.

He was resting his head on her shoulder. His arms still wrapped around her. She stroked his hair humming her lullaby as he drifted off to sleep.

ALEX POV

He barley stirred when Max came and picked him up. Alex followed as her brother carried her son into the house. As soon as he was in bed Alex felt her brothers arms holding her close. She cried softly as he held her.

She was going to see her family again. She was going to see how much pain she had put them through. How much pain she put Nikita and Sean through. She hated herself for leaving them like that. It really hit her about 10 years after she left. Max held her and she held him back. She knew he was scared.

Just like she was. The last time he saw his father he had shot him and almost killed Owen and caused Nikita to take a seriously deep blow to her mental wall. She went to sleep and let her own fears creep into her mind.

Alex had never been so nervous in her life. She had never been so glad to have her small family with her either. Kyle had her right hand in his and Max had her left hand in his. Kyle knew his mother and uncle were nervous as hell to see the rest of their family. But he had faith in the bond he built with his father and Nikita and Michael and Owen.

His mother was shaking by the time Nikita's car pulled up. Kyle looked at Max, he was sweating. Kyle took his mothers other hand and got down on his knees in front of her. " They love you. Remember that, Nikita is going to be hurt. But she missed you. And they are going to want to know what happened. And you owe them the whole truth. Both of you." He said looking at his uncle.

Their was a knock on the door. Kyle made to get it but Alex held on to him. " I got it guys." Nathan said walking from the other room. " Thanks Nate" Kyle said to his uncle. When the door opened Alex gripped her son to her and pulled her brother closer. Kyle stepped out from his mothers side and got in front of her. " Max you might want to get behind Mom" he said remembering the story he heard of the man who impersonated Michael's son.

Max nodded and stood behind his sister. They held hands still and Alex wrapped her arms around Kyle protectively. Nathan came back in with a few people in tow. She swallowed thickly, hiding her face on Kyle's shoulder.

Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. She felt Max stiffen when Michael stepped out. She brought her head up when she smelled Nikita's perfume. She was standing there holding on to Michael. Who was supporting most of her weight.

Nikita choked when she saw her head come up. She barely recognized her. A long scar ran from the top of her eye to her cheek. She stood behind Kyle with a arm around him.

Nikita could see from where she stood how differently she held her self. She took in her hand that rested on Kyle's chest. Deep scars criss crossed over the back of it and they looked to go up her arm. Nikita finally had the courage to look her in the eye. She met Alex's eyes.

They were not the same, they were not as bright. They held so much pain. So much suffering, she swallowed her anger as she realized that Alex had suffered just as much as she had. She stumbled forward.

She needed to feel her. To touch her. To make sure she was not dreaming. Kyle moved out of her way and Alex stood there her hands clenched into fists at her side. " Alex?" She rasped.

The younger woman seemed to break at her voice she choked on a sob as she nodded. " Nikita" she said there was so much pain in her voice. Her voice, oh God her voice. Nikita launched her self at Alex who caught her and they broke out sobbing. Nikita was angry, and hurt. She was happy and sad.

She whispered. " Your alive." Alex nodded against her. And said. " Nikita I am so sorry. I hope you never forgive me because I know I never have and never will. God I am so sorry." She sobbed.

Kyle gripped his uncle, it un nerved him to see his mother in so much pain and so upset.

" I...I...I ...I BURIED YOU . I SOBBED OVER YOUR DEAD BODY. I SAW YOU IN A CASKET. YOU WERE DEAD NO PULSE. GOD DAMNIT I NEVER STOPPED LOVING OR MISSING YOU FOR 16 FREAKING YEARS. DAMN YOU ALEX!" She yelled.

Her body wracking sobs were turning into tears simply streaming down her face. Alex hated her self for what she had done. She looked at the pain in Nikita's eyes and Wished she was in China getting tortured again. Any thing was better than this.

" Alex, oh god Alex. I missed you baby girl. Don't ever do that to me again." she said with so much desperation. Alex clung to her, like a child to their mother. Nikita rocked her back and forth as she sobbed. She let go of all the anger and guilt she had kept locked up over the last 16 years.

The room was empty now, they stayed like that wrapped up in each others arms sobbing for hours. They had finally moved to the guest bed room. Nikita had no intention of letting Alex go and Alex had no intention of letting go. Alex felt sleep creep up on her, and she was afraid to let it over come her. When it did she was faced with some of her darkest nightmares.

She thrashed in her sleep. Her demons clawing at her. They had waited until she was weak, and they were claiming her. Their claws went right to her soul, the pain was unbearable. She felt someone shaking her. In her nightmare she saw her tormentors from China, she felt the knife slash across her face. She could taste the blood in her mouth, she could see it clouding her vision.

The chains bit into her wrists she could hear her own screams as she felt the pain of the whip slashing down on her back. She choked on the scalding water being forced down her throat and the boot that forced it back up as it broke her ribs. She could feel the hot branding iron as it touched her skin, the pull of the knife down her arms.

The chain that smashed against her head. The drugs that caused so much pain, the endless hours and nights and days and months of torture. She finally shot out of bed. She could sense someone to the right of her. Her body was still in a fiery pain. It was unlike any thing she had felt.

She fell to the ground thrashing as she tried to get up. She moved her head back and forth as she tried to regain her vision. The eye with her scar was dark she could not see out of it. The figure took a step to her and she attacked. When she tried to bend her fingers they would not bend.

Pain racked her body and she scrambled off the person, clutching at her head and hands. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her. They lifted her up and carried her to another room.

She heard a voice say. " Alex, this is gonna feel really cold okay" That voice. It was so familiar. So kind so worried. It was a voice she had not heard in 16 years. She whimpered when her body felt the shock of the cold.

She gripped the owner of the voice. " Its okay baby girl I am right here." Shock swept through Alex making her turn her head to the source of the voice . " Nikita?" she whispered. Nikita was holding her up in the bath tub. The water was cooling off her burning skin. She wished she could see the woman she called her mother.

But her sight was still were tears in Nikita's eyes as she held Alex's head to her chest. Never before had she been so happy to see the recognition in Alex's eyes.

" ALEX? Alex?" and new voice called. Max came running in, he stopped short at the door. He slid to his knees next to Nikita, he knew what he had to do. What Alex truly needed to calm down. " Alex can you see?" he asked slowly.

Alex clutched to Nikita and shook her head no. Nikita gasped, Max took off his shoes and socks. He told Nikita to hold her up for a moment. When she did he slipped onto the bath. " Max that water is freezing!" she said shocked. He motioned for he to put Alex back down and he held her in the water. " I am used to it" he said softly his hand running over Alex's arm.

She hissed in pain and Max held her tighter. " Can you please tell me what the hell is going on. This is really starting to scare me." Nikita said running her hands through her hair. Max shook his head, it was not his story to tell. " Tell her brother. Please. Its okay. We owe her that. Tell her everything that I told you." Max pressed his lips to her forehead.

"okay, okay" he nodded. He opened his mouth to speak when Alex thrashed in his grip. " Shit" he muttered. He sat up and took off his shirt. " What the hell are you doing!" Nikita yelled as he tore off Alex's shirt as well. He ignored her. There was a gasp as Nikita saw the tops of Alex's shoulders and her neck.

Her tank top prevented her from seeing the rest of the scars. " Alex?" she whispered. Her hand was covering her mouth as she took in the girl.

Alex slipped into unconsciousness as Max held her close to him. " she needs to feel the heat coming from my body. This has not happened in a while. I bet she got overwhelmed...look Nikita right now she is trying to come back to reality. Her mind is trying to separate her nightmare from reality." Max said to Nikita. " What happened to her?" she asked quietly.

Max sighed and told her the story. He paused at the point just before she got taken to China. He lifted his sister up, Nikita could tell by the way he walked to her room and got her clothes. That this had happened many times before. For some reason Nikita gave them a moment while he helped Alex change.

It was a strange thing, she could see how much Max loved his sister. But the way Alex clung to him. The Alex Nikita remembered never did any thing like that. Max reappeared and beckoned her into the room. He climbed in bed behind Alex holding her to him still. " Any way, Kyle had just been born. He was a few months old. Alex had been out on mission and the guy who ran the chinese embassy got killed. It was friendly fire. But the other men did not want to believe that and wanted someone to blame."

He paused as he remembered the night Alex was taken. " They came to our house one night and took her." He clenched his jaw. Nikita was gripping the side of her chair. " She was gone for a long time.." Nikita cut him off. " How long was she gone?" Max swallowed thickly and whispered " Two years." Nikita gasped and choked on a sob.

They had to leave the room, for Nikita's sobs were getting louder. She felt her heart breaking as Max did as Alex had asked and told her every thing. He told her about all the nights she woke up screaming, and in pain.

He told her about how many nights she had not known where she was and had attacked Max. He showed her the scar on his arm. He told her about the day she finally broke down.

She had woken up begging and screaming, he had held her rocking her back and forth. He could see it in her eyes, the pain and the horror. He asked her to tell him what happened to her. To tell him everything that she felt.

When Nikita heard what Alex said she felt her whole body scream in pain.

" I feel so much pain, Max. It hurts. They hurt me. They broke me over and over. They killed me. They took my humanity. And left me with pain. I don't want to sleep. Thats when they come. They take me in my sleep Max. Don't make me sleep please." She had said. They heard Alex walk in and Max asked if she was okay. She nodded to him and kissed his cheek in thanks.

He said nothing as he left the room. The memories of the past 10 years were like a knife to Max's heart.

Nikita was still crying as Alex walked closer. She sat down in the opposite chair. " Alex tell what they did to you. Please I need to know." Nikita begged from her chair. Alex nodded and told her about the two years she spent in Hell.

She was crying by the time she finished, she wanted to comfort Nikita but this was who she was. She felt like Nikita deserved to know how broken she was before she welcomed her back into her life.

Nikita slid to her knee's in front of Alex. She took Alex's hands and met her eyes. She was still sobbing, they both were. She had to see them, she needed to know how badly it had scared her. " Show me." She choked out.

Alex nodded, this was who she was. She led Nikita back to her room and stripped off her long sleeve shirt. Leaving her in a bra. Her body was covered in scars. They ran every where. Nikita cried harder as she took Alex's hands and saw the deep scars that covered them. And the scars on her wrists.

She collapsed to the ground when she saw the long deep scars on her back. They ran across each other. Alex knelt down beside her, she had kept her tears at bay until Nikita traced the scars on her back.

She broke down in her arms at the gentle touch. A touch that her brother could not give. A touch that Sean could not give. Or her son. It was a touch only Nikita could give.

She felt Nikita trace over the scars on her shoulders and arms. She felt Nikita pick her up and lay her on her bed before sliding in next to her. She continued to brush her fingers over Alex's skin.

It was in no way sexual, but it gave Alex the comfort she had needed from the moment she came back from China. She shivered when Nikita's fingers traced the scar on her eye. She thanked Nikita after what seamed like hours when she handed her a tank top so Alex could still feel her skin.

She felt fear over come her again as sleep tried to creep up on her. " Shhh, baby girl relax. Look at me." Nikita softly demanded. Alex turned her pale blue eyes on Nikita. Tears were still slipping down her cheeks, she took Alex's face in her hands and said. " Alex, you need to sleep. Go to sleep sweetheart" Alex shook her head.

Nikita did not understand. She would never sleep again, if it was up to her. She whispered. " Nikita, I have not slept for more than an hour in the last 15 years. I am afraid to." If it was possible for Nikita's heart to break any more, it did.

" Oh Alex" she breathed out and pulled Alex impossibly close. She rocked the girl and hummed her lullaby. She promised that she would not let the demons claim her. Alex fell asleep.

And for the first time in 15 long years, she slept with out a nightmare. Not a single thing tormented her. She opened her eyes one during the night to see Nikita looking down at her softly telling her it was okay.

She leaned her head back down on Nikita's chest. The rhythmic sound of her heart beat made Alex feel safer than she had in 16 years. She closed her eyes again and slept. Her hand intertwining with Nikita's .

* * *

Well I brought Alex back. ( HELL YES) I know I said I might not. But I was like meh why not. I missed her too.

So yeah Alex is a freaking train wreck. This chapter centered around Nalex. Salex is gonna be really soon.

But there is so much unresolved emotional ish between Nikita and Alex.

So ya'll are going to really see a lot of what happened over the years with Alex as Kyle grew up. Any ways as always review.

Oh P.S the Sean Kyle bond will also be explored in the next chapter. Peace people

Izzy


	21. A messy reunion

Hey guys I am back. Well i guess it was not that long. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. It was a hard chapter to write. I was feeling the pain ya know. Any who's ( doctor who fans). I am going to give a run down real quick. *Clears throat, shuffles electronic papers* Alex left the gang 16 years ago to claim her fathers empire. (More on that coming up) She found Nathan, well other way around I guess. They planed her death all the way up to the thing with Dexter. Speaking of Mr. Wilkes, he was the same thing that Brant was to Nikita. It was while she was in Division. She had kept the location and mission secret. The torture was not planed, so it was kinda a set back. So Alex's fakes her death and goes to Max. She is pregnant with Kyle, and there were more black boxes. After Mr. Bond was born Alex hit the gym and was back out in the field.

She was on a mission to bring Semok down and shit went down and the Chinese dudes were after her now. She was gone for two years, once she got better she started her journey of killing Semok. So the years go by and Kyle jumps right in to Nikki's life and now Alex is back with Nikita. YAYYYYYY HAPPY DANCE. I missed writing her, like a lot.

Its a challenge to keep some aspects of the Alex from the show(That I don't own). But to also take her character, stripping her of her humanity and making her life about Kyle and Max and of course Zetrov. Thank you again for all your support and reviews. And now to the chapter. DUHN DUHN DUHHHH. PS. GO LOOK UP OLIVER QUEEN DOING PULL UPS . AND THAT IS WHAT ALEX IS DOING.

* * *

Alex awoke to fingers brushing through her hair. She figured it was Max, she had the strangest dream. In it Nikita came back to her and held her. Shaking her head she made to get up when the arms tightened around her. She froze they were not her brothers arms. She dared to whispered " Nikita?". The fingers brushed over her arms lightly. " Yeah baby girl"

Her voice was raspy from all her crying. Sun light streamed into the room, and the wounds that were hidden in the darkness could be seen. Both physically and emotionally. In the light Nikita could also see Alex's eyes, they used to be bright stunning blue. Almost electrifying. Now they were dull, they were haunted. More so than usual. Due to the previous night, Alex was not looking at Nikita, she was staring right passed her. Nikita did not move, she had no idea what was going on in Alex's mind. Alex turned her distant gaze to Nikita.

She did not want to move from her safe heaven, but if she did not get rid of her anger of her emotions. She whispered " Nikita I want to talk to you but I need to get rid of my nightmares." Nikita nodded. She let Alex get up and smiled softly when Alex motioned for her to follow. She walked to their training room. " So I guess you want to spar." Alex shook her head. " Nikita, I don't think its such a good idea." Nikita not seeing her meaning said playfully. "Come on Alex lets see if you can give me a run for my old bones."Alex's smirk sent a small amount of fear through Nikita. Nikita brushed it away and attacked first.

Alex moved fast and sure. Her attacks going from controlled, to deadly. Nikita also lost in the fight did not see Alex start to loose control. Alex's fist came in contact with Nikita's stomach. After that it was like she turned into a predator, Alex pounced on her unknowing prey. She let out a small hiss as it moved, slipping out of her grasp. She smiled when she saw the fear in her prey's eyes. She ducked under a well aimed kick, her prey was moving fast.

A smile twisted her features as her prey knocked her off her feet. Alex stayed crouched on the ground, sweeping her leg out. As her prey fell to the ground Alex leaped up placing her foot on her prey's throat. " Alex enough!" A deep voice said, just as a force knocked her off her prey. She crashed into the wall, jumping to her feet she let out a snarl of anger. How dare someone interrupt her fight. She locked eyes with the foolish thing. He held her stare and growled something to her. Alex attacked, her foot connecting with his stone hard chest. He staggered and began to attack her back.

Ducking skillfully under a punch she stepped in close to him. Her hand closing around his throat as she kicked his legs out from under him. In one motion the man was off the ground, he tackled her like a foot ball player. Slamming her into a crate of wooden boxes. Alex let out a angry growl and perched herself on the tops of one. The man crouched lower to the ground, his eyes holding hers. They leapt at the same time, when she crashed into him, he rolled backwards flinging her to the side. Alex slid across the floor, her feet and hands brushing over the stone. Before she had stopped sliding she leaped at him.

Using her size Alex hung onto his neck and swung around to his back. From his back she kicked out her legs. He fell to his knees, rolling his weight and shoulder forward she went flying over him. Her back hit the ground, Alex moved gracefully to her feet. The man looked shocked for a minute. Just as Alex made to take advantage of that, a boot made contact with the side of her head. Her body collapsed to the ground as she turned her head to see her new attacker. It was her prey, with a dark snarl she stayed low as the two closed in. She sent a hard kick to the man. Who grabbed her foot, just as the woman behind her grabbed her upper arms. Alex twisted in their grip.

She wrapped her feet around the mans head and grabbed the woman's forearms. With a hard jerk she flipped them both to the ground. The man and woman began to attack her, Alex moved fast enough to get in four well aimed strikes on the woman's body. She stumbled back. Ducking under the man's kick she knocked his feet out from him once again. Turning back to the woman she sent a hard kick to her stomach. The woman fell to her knees. Without warning she leapt from the ground forcing Alex back into the wooden crates.

They scuffled for a few moments, before Alex got tired of her game. She picked the woman up and threw her to the ground. She walked slowly to were the woman had landed. The woman once again jumped on her, but something was different. Alex felt a hand close around her throat and her back connect with the ground. The hands on her neck moved to her face and forced her to look at the woman. Dark brown eyes stared at her. She slowly started to recognize the woman. Nikita's expression was grim as Alex held up her hands.

The older woman let her go and stood up. Max wiped the small amount of blood from his mouth. " I was only a few rooms away," He said picking up the remains of the crates. Alex nodded slowly and met Nikita's eyes again, they were cautious and fearful. " I told you it wasn't a good idea." Alex said slowly . She stepped forward until she was right in front of Nikita. She reached out with her thumb and wiped the blood from Nikita's lip. " I hurt you." Alex's eyes were dark with guilt and pain. She looked into Nikita's eyes, they were softer. Nikita took Alex's hands and brought them to her lips. " Alex that was my fault. Don't worry about it. I should have known. Please don't blame your self." She said softly.

A small smile lifting her features. Alex nodded and turned to Max. " Thanks." He nodded and said. " Nothing happened. So its okay. It been a while since you were like that." He paused as she sat down next to Nikita who smiled. Wanting nothing more than to hold her baby girl. " What was different," He asked her. She looked up at him and then to the ground. She crawled over to Nikita's lap and let Nikita's arms wrap around her. " I felt like an animal. Like a predator. We are luck you know how to deal with that. Or you would be dead. I am sorry Max." Alex whispered looking at the ground in obvious pain. Max shook his head and shrugged. " You wish sis. You wish" Alex smiled. Suddenly Kyle walked in, " Morning Mom." He said with a nod to Max. He smiled at Nikita. " Hey Nikki" He looked around the room, then at Nikita.

" You spared with her didn't you?" He said giving her a sympathetic look. She nodded. " Well I got my ass handed to me is more like it." She said letting Alex up so she could greet her son. Alex smirked and kissed the top of Kyle's forehead. " Morning sweetie" She said. " Hey guys..oh whoa ." Nathan appeared at the door. He groaned as he saw the room. " Lexi I just had this room done" He whined. Alex gave a sheepish grin. " Sorry, its not my fault I went all vampire on her." She said throwing her hands up. " Vampire?" Nikita looked at her with an eyebrow raised. " Yeah, That was me. I had just finished watching, Twilight. and was watching her spar/ hunt. And she looked like a vampire." Kyle said nudging his mother playfully.

She grabbed him and hissed, tickling his sides. He laughed as he ran from her letting out a fake scream. " Oh, somebody please. Help me. She's gonna eat me. I don't wanna die. Max, Nathan run she is gonna eat us. AHHHHHH!" He said clinging to his uncle as Alex grabbed her son and wrapped him up in her arms. She dropped him to the ground, he lay there with his tongue sticking out. " Ah humans such good snacks." She said dramatically.

Kyle started to roll on the floor laughing, Max and Nathan were as well. Kyle looked at Nikita, and her face had him laughing so hard he was crying. " Ahhh your face. Hahaha. oh christ. whew." He said once he calmed down. Alex helped her son off the ground. Nikita shook her head. " Okay guys who wants food? I know I want food. " Max said as they walked down to the kitchen. A chorus of " me's " Followed him. Nathan handed each person a coffee and sat down to watch the news. " Oh kyle. You damn computer won't stop beeping." Max growled. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Come on Nikita. Lets go make sure he is not talking about his alarm clock" Kyle said as they walked out of the room. Kyle heard the beeping and with smile he pressed his finger to where the door handle should have been.

There was a metal click as the door unlocked. Nikita's eyes went wide as she saw all of Kyle's tech. It made Birkhoff's look old and outdated. " Welcome to my home." He said with big smile on his face. He walked up to the nearest computer and typed something and it stopped the noise. Kyle showed Nikita all about his inventions and his accomplishments. She was shocked at how smart he was. He suddenly got excited and took her hand. He pulled her into a room. She gasped. In side the room was lined with clothes and shoes. For women and men. He showed her his favorite suit. She about fainted when she heard the price. It made his suit from her birthday seem like a garbage bag. He showed her all of his mothers shoes and dresses. Finally Alex came in and told them that breakfast was ready. " Good I'm starving" He said as they made their way back to the kitchen.

Breakfast was silent as they ate. Alex was standing at the sink looking out into the yard when her phone rang. Max and Kyle tensed, it was her work phone. She swallowed and answered it. " Da" She said speaking softly. Yuri's voice came back over the phone. " We have a problem Alexandra." His voice was grave and slightly panicked. She spoke to him in Russian, hoping to calm him. " Yuri, what's wrong. You don't call me when I am home unless there is something wrong." Alex was already moving to her computer. " Turn on the news" Came the short reply.

Alex beckoned for the remote from the table by Nikita. She turned it to the news and listened to the report. " Last night, two US officials were taken hostage from their mission. They were over seas investigating, Zetrov's new land claim. The claim over a major drug cartel area. The locals called the police at around 2am when they heard gun shots. By the time the local police arrived the officials were gone and 12 out of the 18 members of the local gang know as Krasgov were murdered. The fellow men have said that Zetrov's police force was behind this. An anonymous tip was left just 10 minutes ago. Lets listen in. " The reporter 's stomach did a flip as she heard the voice.

" Hello, yes, there is a shooting going on. And my god, they are taking the the two men. They are Zetrov" The call ended. " Zetrov's leader has made no statement yet, but plans to today at 3pm. Stay tuned to catch the breaking news of the hour." Alex could only see red as she replayed the woman's voice again. How scared she sounded. How fake it was. She used to be afraid of her, but now. Now she would end her. Max was looking very confused between Alex, Kyle, and Nikita. "Who was that woman?" He asked slowly. Alex could smell Nikita's fear, as she growled out dangerously.

" Amanda."

Alex paced back and forth. Anger radiating from her, she wanted to kill some one. She was in a blind rage, with out a word she walked to the basement. Throwing her sweatshirt off she jumped up on the pull up bar, she let her body hang for a moment before she pulled her body up. When she pulled she took the bar up a notch,each time she did a pull up she took the bar up with her. She focused all her energy on doing the pull ups.

Nikita walked down the stairs to the basement where she saw Alex go earlier. Alex was no where to be found. There was an eerie silence in the dark room. " Alex?" She called out. " Yes" came the reply from what seamed every part of the room. Her voice deadly and calm at the same time. " Where are you and why is it dark.?" Nikita called out not able to see very far into the room. " No need to yell I'm right here." The other woman said softly from behind Nikita. Who gave a yelp and turned to see Alex hanging upside down from the darkness only her head and shoulders were visible. Nikita growled, before whispering. " Alex what are you doing down here?" Alex pinned her with calm eyes, before disappearing back into the darkness.

Nikita did not move and waited for her. Once again Alex made her jump when she reached out from the darkness behind Nikita and touched her shoulder. " How did you do that? I did not even hear you" Nikita said. Alex shrugged and flipped a light on. Nikita looked for the rope Alex had used to hang from. She found none, " Alex where were you just now" Alex smiled and grabbed a bottle of water. Nikita now noticed the defined the muscles were as they glistened with a thin sheet of sweat. " What are the notches for?" Nikita asked her, she knew of course. But she did not know why Alex got a pull up set with them it was far to high to jump to. " I will show you." Alex said her voice still deathly calm. Nikita also took notice of the absence of gloves, Alex jumped to the bar. Nothing out of the ordinary, as she pulled her body up she pushed the bar up a notch. Nikita gasped as Alex began to go up and back down when she got to the top a second time she stood up on the bar and jumped to the celling.

Nikita watched as she swung around the room on the various bars in the celling. She hooked her knees over one and let her back go. She began to do sit ups hanging from the celling. " My time in the prison taught me some things. It turned me into something." She said from her perch. Nikita cautiously asked. " What did it teach you?" Alex dropped to the ground landing on her feet her hands on either side of her knee. " It taught me how to survive with nothing." Alex said softly. Nikita noticed a few tattoo's that she had not seen last night. One was on the small of her back it said PAIN in russian. Claw marks were tattooed across her shoulder blades Nikita saw as Alex cleaned up some tools off the floor. The muscles in her back made the claw marks move in a inhuman way. Nikita felt her heart go out to Alex as she moved around the room. " Alex I..." Suddenly Max came down. "Alex, Michael and Sean just called they are on their way." Alex froze for a second before she grabbed her bag and went upstairs. She left Nikita at the stairs and headed for the shower. She let the hot water scaled her skin, she was about to see her husband for the first time in years. 16 to be exact. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She grabbed a pair of jeans and boots, she searched her closet for a shirt and leather jacket. Alex stepped out of her room to meet Kyle.

He was waiting for her, like his mother he was wearing jeans but he wore a vintage wash, denim jacket. He gave his mother a reassuring smile and walked down the stairs behind her. Max smiled as he saw his family, " Hey guys, Michael said he was going to come first because Sean knew he would need the most time with you" Max now spoke to Alex. Alex nodded, she walked to the kitchen and poured herself a small glass of bourbon. The burn soothed her nerves and calmed her body, "Since when do you drink?" Nikita's voice came from behind her. She shrugged and poured a glass for her mother figure. " Its strong " Alex warned her. Nikita gave her a look and knocked the glass back. She coughed as soon as the burning liquid touched her throat. Alex raised her eyebrows at Nikita. " I told you it was strong" Just then the door bell rang. " Thats Michael." Alex told her mentor. Nikita jogged over to the door. As soon as she opened it Michael wrapped her in a hug. He leaned down and possessed her lips in a sweet kiss. " I missed you" he said against her hair as he pulled her close again. Nikita just held on to him.

They both turned their heads to the sound of Alex's voice, " Michael" She said softly. Nikita took a step back and smiled at her husband and her adoptive daughter. Michael took a step forward and whispered " Alex?" tears welled up in his eyes as Alex ran to him. He wrapped her up in a fatherly hug, her whole body trembled. " Im sorry, Im so so sorry Michael" She whispered against his chest. He held her tighter and rocked her back and forth in his arms. He could not keep the smile off his face as he held his daughter in his arms again. Once they pulled away Michael wiped the tears from her eyes and linked their arms together. " Lets walk" He said as they walked out the front door. Alex lead him in the direction of the forest path they had beaten out for training sessions and for walks. Michael talked about all of the things he and Nikita had done over the last 16 years.

They laughed as he told her all about Owen and Kyle. Michael said still laughing. " The kid came up and swept Nikita off her feet, literally and mentally. Your going to have to teach me how to dance." Alex relished in Michale's laughter. By the time they made it back to the house it was almost dark. There was another car parked outside the house. Alex stiffened, Michael turned in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. " Alex its okay, he loves you just as much as we do if not a hell of a lot more. He missed you. " Alex nodded and hugged Michael once more. Michael disappeared into the house. A second latter the door opened a man stood on the stairs tears in his eyes. Alex walked closer and whispered " Sean"

AND THATS THAT FOR THIS CHAPTER YO. XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDshout out to my children( Im 15 not my real children) I just call them my children. HAHA well you should thank them too with out them I wouldn't have posted. : P Any way. Love hope this made your night and my baby now maybe you can update hahaha. Well your reviews make it possible for me to keep going and so sorry for the wait. I was supper busy. Well Peace Love and War Bells


End file.
